


Will of the Stars -Songs of War fanfiction-

by ArtimisWarrior



Category: Songs of War (Cartoon)
Genre: Achillean Nestoris - Freeform, Ardoni, Ardonia, Canon/OC - Freeform, F/M, Songs of War, The Great War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 29,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtimisWarrior/pseuds/ArtimisWarrior
Summary: We all have demons... and sometimes they win.----------------------------------------------------------------------"I want to tell you something, Amaya,"the young voltaris perked up at the sound of her mother's voice."When you're a mother, you will have a love so fierce, fiercer than even the greatest champion," her mother paused. "if an Ardoni is wise they will not bring harm to your children, but if they are foolish, they will challenge that love and pay the price,"-------------------------------------------------------------------------------When Amaya left the main Voltaris camp she thought she had done her children a service, the fear that resided there, the hate Amaya didn't want her children to grow up vengeful.but when her new home is found she flees,  along the way making new friends and slowly fixing a broken bond.but hate is powerful and destructive, it seeks to destroy even the purest bonds.and only the will of the stars can guide them.-----------------------------------------I DO NOT own the canon characters and events in this book they belong to BPS.I only OWN the non-canon characters in the events I create in this book.
Kudos: 2





	1. first snowfall

The Voltaris curled up tighter into her deerskin grateful for the little warmth it provided she covered her ears with her small hands wanting to block out the howling wind from outside she lifted her head weakly to glance up at her mother the adult Voltaris face was concerned  
She child let out a small cough that caused her to shiver her mother picked the child up gently the child melted into her mother's warmth feeling the cold melt away from her body the child closed her eyes feeling darkness cloud her vision  
...  
The mother glanced down at her sleeping daughter; she rocked her child gently to sleep her mind wandered to her own childhood.

"I want to tell you something, Amaya,"

The young Voltairs perked up.

"When you're a mother, you will have a love so fierce, fiercer than even the greatest champion," her mother paused "if an Ardoni is wise they will not bring harm to your children, but if they are foolish, they will challenge that love and pay the price," 

Amaya at that age had not understood what her mother had meant, but now that Amaya had children of her own she understood, she loved her daughter fiercely and would die before she let any harm come to her.

she glanced around the small cave they used as their home Amaya had started a small fire when she had come in.

She sighed uttering a silent prayer under her breath that her daughter might be spared from the violence of the other clans.  
Amaya fell asleep but soon woke to the rising sun she got up careful not to wake her child, She walked outside the frigid air greeted her she went about her morning checking water and food supplies. The sound of the warning horn alerted her dropping her water bucket.

she ran towards her cave.

The clans had found them.

She ran harder, the thick snow on Mt Velgrin wasn't making her task easier.

She froze seeing several Ardoni near her cave her heart wrenched at the very thought of one champion even going near her child. She watched waiting for the worst a cry reached her ears without hesitating she whipped out her bow taking aim at the Ardoni she fired. her arrows rained down upon them making them flee she saw her son, Prostátis run into the cave getting her daughter Amaya felt relief flood her chest but knew they were not safe yet.  
...  
Prostátis was running hard through the snow behind him a trail of blood marked where he went his sister whimpered her tiny hands trembled he gently hushed her and heard the twang of a bowstring then pain exploded from his back he fell onto the snow, the ground was stained with blood he could hear the crunching footsteps of a champion.

prostátis got to his feet his back still hurting his breath heaved with an effort he saw a nearby tree running to it he placed his sister inside her eyes had tears in them

"I need to be quiet, can you do that?"

His sister nodded, her hands reaching out to hug her brother he gave his sister a hug knowing very well it would be the last time he ever saw her.

Running from the tree he was out on the clear open sinister blue markings came into view, He pulled a small short sword from his inventory the Voltaris and Sendaris circled each other like animals ready to strike.

"Are the ardoni so heartless they would harm a child who has done no wrong in her life?"

"Im no more heartless than the Voltaris" the Sendaris hissed, his voice dripping in venom.

They charged.

Each movement was graceful, one may not think Fighting could ever be grateful, but each blow, each strike had an even amount of force behind it but prostátis was growing tired, the champion's strength outmatched his own.

Prostátis slightly hesitated, the sendaris took this chance swiftly burying his sword in prostátis' chest, His eyes widened the snow below the Voltaris was stained with red and blue blood, He staggered slightly the pain slowly spread across his body, his breathing hitched as the Voltaris fell to his knees.  
His vision swam in darkness as his markings faded forever.  
...  
Amaya watched in horror as her son fell to the ground she watched as the champion ran off.

"No-no please no!" she ran to her son her hands trembling hot tears rolled down her cheeks she was on her knees her hands buried in her face.  
Fury roared in her chest, she clenched her fits.

When would the other clans stop this madness?  
Were they heartless?

Amaya got back to her feet "your death will not be in vain my son" she whispered she grabbed his sword turning towards where the Sendaris had gone a still snowfall flurried around her.  
...  
The Voltaris child hugged her legs, she was shaking. She was afraid of the Sendaris finding her.

What she didn't understand was why?

She had done nothing wrong.

Her heart drummed in her ears. She was cold, so cold her fingers turned blue.

She backed into the farthest corner of the hollow tree trying to keep herself warm from the view of the tree she could see snow, it slowly fell to the ground, this was the first time she had ever seen snow, she observed it with curious eyes,

She moved closer to the entrance, holding out her small hand to touch the snowflakes,

Each one looked so different, it reminded her of Ardoni markings how different they all could be.

she pricked her ears leaping back from the entrance thankfully it was small,

She saw the legs of a Sendaris Ardoni pacing around the tree hunting her.

The Voltaris child slowed her breathing scared to be found.

The child let out a scared cry as the champion's sword dug into the hollow tree.  
She had two options:

Run or stay.

She ran.

The Voltaris child bolted from the tree, the surrounding snow seemed to fall faster making it almost impossible to see. She lost her footing in the slippery snow, falling to the cold ground she shivered, both from the cold and fear.

...  
Amaya ran towards her daughter they both needed to escape. Now.  
She watched the Sendaris approach her daughter. Panic rose in her chest Amaya ran harder blocking the Sendaris from her child.

"The greatest warrior is a parent defending their child,"

And with that, Amaya charged.


	2. cold hugs

The cold wind howled just behind them she had to find shelter quickly,

Her legs trembled from running for so long.

Amaya looked down at her sleeping child. Through some act of fate, she had fought off the Sendaris, keeping herself and her child safe.

Her mind thought back to the moment where her son had been murdered

It caused her emotions to swell up; she paused swallowing her cry she stumbled through the snow her feet had grown numb but she kept on walking the snow moved around them like an angry storm trying to knock Amaya down; she clutched her daughter closer to her chest trying to keep her warm.

She wasn't sure how long she had been walking she wasn't even sure where she was she didn't remember Mt. Velgren being so large. Ahead of her, she could see smoke from a small fire. She walked towards it, God help them if it was a group of Ardoni.

Night had fully taken the sky by the time Amaya reached the camp she froze it was a group of Ardoni and humans

The Ardoni comprised mostly Nestoris with- her eye widened in fear the Sendaris who had killed her son she slowly backed away but flinched as she stepped on a twig snapping it alerting the group she backed away with her breathing hitching.

All the Ardoni were looking at her.

One of the Nestoris put his hand up to the Sendaris as if to tell him 'no'

Amaya watched with wide eyes as the nameless Nestoris approached her. His markings reminded her of 'fish hooks'

For every step he took forwards she took backward.

He stopped, seeing as he would just scare her off.

He held out his hand as if asking her to trust him

Amaya did not move towards the Nestoris, her heart drummed in her ears afraid of what might happen

Both Ardoni made no movements for what felt like forever, Amaya prayed her daughter wouldn't make any sound

The Nestoris moved closer slowly he didn't seem to want to bring harm to Amaya and her child.

The Nestoris once again held out his hand to the Voltairs.

"I only want to help, my name is Achillean Nestoris,"

Her mind drew a blank.

Had she heard that name before?

Achillean Nestoris...

The Tidesinger himself.

"How..how can I... how can I know I..can trust-trust you?" her voice was shaky with fear and exhaustion

Achillean drew his hand back

"I truly mean no harm to you or your child, not all Ardoni are heartless,"

Amaya did not respond to the Tidesinger

"You've lost a child,-"

"yes I did" Amaya's voice shook even more "and I've been running trying- hoping that I can get my child to safety," her voice was angry.

Amaya narrowed her eyes at the Nestoris

"Give me one reason, why I should trust you?"

"You're exhausted if you keep this up your daughter will die you both need proper rest,"

Amaya knew the Tidesinger was right, for once she wanted to accept the help from the other Ardoni but everything she knew about the other Ardoni, about the war they were currently in.

She didn't want to risk her daughter's life by trusting them.

"If you won't trust the rest of the Ardoni, will you at least trust me?" Achillean once again had his hand held out to Amaya.

She nodded, hesitantly taking it the Nestoris smiled slightly leading Amaya back to the warmth of the camp she almost collapsed several times causing Achillean to just support her the best he could.

...

Achillean sat next to the Female Voltaris her hands were shivering. He wasn't sure if it was because of fear, or the cold, or both none of the others at the camp questioned him they knew how he felt about the hunting of the Voltaris. He pricked his ears hearing a little 'chirp' he glanced down to see the female Voltaris' child she looked to be about four, though she was small she seemed more afraid of Achillean than curious, he felt a tug at his heart, the Voltaris child probably had heard of the horrid things the Clan's had done, and how she should fear them.

"If you don't mind, may I learn your name?" he broke the silence between the two.

"Amaya," her voice was less shaky now, but still as quiet as before

"And your daughter, does she have a name?"

'Amaya' fell silent at his question, and he wondered if he should have spoken at all.

"Her name is Ember," her voice got a bit louder Achillean nodded

He noticed Amaya had shivered, so he turned around grabbing a blanket, and wrapped it around her. He was surprised she let him do so

"It's getting late, you should probably rest-"

"Am I really safe here?"

"Yes,-" he paused, "you are safe here,"

Achillean fell silent thankful for the fact she seemed to not fear him so much, most captives he saw were almost always afraid of him as if he was some sort of unstoppable killer, the only blood Achillean had on his hands were that of the undead and nether creatures, he had killed no Voltaris during this war, he couldn't bring himself to, even if they deserved it, it was almost like he was looking at Ingressus, he missed his friend-no he paused Ingressus was his brother, he wasn't sure where his urge to talk came from but it came.

"I had a friend who was a Voltaris.."

"What happened to him?"

"He.. he went to help the clans, and they turned their backs on him, he's.. he's dead,"

"The Deathsinger?"

"Ingressus,-" he caught himself, "they are two different Ardoni, I do not know who The Deathsinger is,"

Amaya only nodded he couldn't tell if she believed him or not.

"Let's continue this conversation somewhere warmer,"

Achillean led Amaya to a large tent the floor was covered in thick blankets it also had a lantern, creating light and heat to keep the area warm.

Achillean sat on the other side of the tent away from Amaya her daughter had fallen asleep he watched Amaya grab an extra blanket wrapping the small child inside to keep her warm she did so, so carefully as if the child she was holding the most fragile thing in the world, once she was done she held her close gently rocking her while humming

When the child's breathing eased Amaya stopped humming

"Thank you for not attacking us," her voice was calm, free of any shaking.

"I wish to end this war with no more death," he sighed "but that's not the case, the clans will kill the Voltaris no matter what happens,"

Both Ardoni fell silent

"You had mercy on me and my daughter,-"

"I'm only one Ardoni though,"

"Actions speak louder than wor-" her voice was cut off with a yawn the tent shivered from the wind causing a blast of cold air to fill the tent blowing out the lantern Achillean quickly shut the tents door flap before relighting the lantern it would take a while for the room to reheat

...

"Can I ask you some questions?"

The female Voltaris nodded falling silent she wasn't one of many words and when she spoke it was wise, or her words were guided by her guarded emotions

She watched the little flame from the lantern in front of her it's orange and red flames matched her own Voltaris colors, from afar one might mistake her as Deathsinger, she said no words to Achillean, though she answered questions he had, the tone of her voice didn't change from what

it had been,

She felt strangely at peace, not conflicted as she had been. Her heart still ached for losing her son, but it seemed...

Duller?

No.

It still was there and Amaya knew that before it got better it would get worse, that's how it has always worked...

She gazed across the tent, seeing as Achillean had already fallen asleep

Amaya rocked her child gently before falling asleep herself.

Unfortunately, her dreams were plagued with the fears of the other clans and losing her son. her heart felt like it would just shatter leaving nothing, Amaya felt alone.. for the first time in a long time she felt lost.

She snapped up from her sleep the lantern had gone out leaving the tent in perpetual darkness, the only light was from her orange markings

she shivered, hugging her knees. She glanced over at her sleeping child, she seemed to be sound asleep, not wanting to wake her Amaya rubbed her back gently soothing the toddler.

She bit her lip trying to keep her cries down. Tears rolled down her cheeks she swallowed her cries, as she shivered

She had forgotten Achillean was also in the tent.

...

the Nestoris sat up, his eyes adjusting to the darkness of the tent he pricked his ears

Was that crying?

He sat up, the blanket falling off of him

"Amaya?" he whispered.

He saw the Voltaris stiffen.

"Are you alright?"

No response the quiet between the two was awkward.

Achillean heard sniffling from the Voltaris was she crying

_ "What do I do?!"  _ the Nestoris was panicking  _ "I might make it worse if I try to comfort her," _

The Nestoris moved to sit right next to Amaya in the glow of her red markings he could see tears running down her face without thinking he gave her a hug her skin was cold to the touch she must have been awake for a while she surprisingly hugged him back

"Are.. are you alright?"

"Just bad dreams, I'm sorry if I woke you,"

Achillean gave Amaya another hug.

"It's alright, I get it,"

The voltaris dried her tears she felt.. safe, it was a strange feeling she hadn't known safety as a friend.

Safety wasn't a thing among the Voltaris, and she was grateful for Achillean.

She closed her eyes letting sleep overtake her.


	3. Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a cross-post from Wattpad, I am the original author so this isn't a repost

The stars were said to watch over all who gazed up at them, when it rained it was said to be the stars mourning, and during the day when you couldn't see the stars it was said they were resting so they could shine brightly once the moon rose.

The stars were also said to be the souls of the fallen, watching over friends and family they had left behind

A lone Voltaris sat in the cold watching the stars, her eyes shining brightly as she thought about all this. She wondered if her son was watching over her? Or any other fallen Voltaris.

She sighed, Amaya could see her breath in the cold air she was used to the crisp frigid air entering her lungs living on Mt. Velgren her whole life she was used to the harsh conditions.

The stars reminded Amaya of snowflakes, each one slightly different. To some they all were the same, but Amaya had learned to look closely at things, or you might miss what's important. Amaya sighed, getting to her feet she had been away from her daughter, Ember long enough.

She walked back through the dark the stars were fading into the early morning light by the time she had walked all the way back to the camp she saw Achillean holding a very sleepy Ember she smiled slightly thankful that he agreed to watch her while she went out to watch the stars the Nestoris smiled slightly Amaya smiled back once she got to the camp she took Ember from his arms since she was small she was easy to carry she let out a little cough Ember had been sick since Amaya had left the Voltaris camp

"How far are we from the nearest healer?"

"A few days why?" Achillean's golden gaze met Amaya's

"Ember, she's been sick since I left the main Voltar-"

"You know where the main camp is?" the Sendaris from last night spoke up 

His eyes were dark pools of emptiness that scared Amaya.

"We are not to be attacking the Voltaris,"

"We could eradicate them for good! We co-"

"Enough!" Achillean hissed.

Amaya flinched slightly; she had not known Achillean for long, but she had never seen him so angry before.

...

Night had fallen as soon as it had risen, the stars were once again out, shining brightly

She enjoyed watching them. There were few great things about having grown up on Mt. Velgren, but Amaya loved watching the northern lights. The colors dancing across the sky like a river always amazed her. She wished she could see them now it had been many years since she had seen them. Part of her wondered if the spectacular lights still appeared during the night. She glanced down at Ember, her little hand holding Amaya's

The snow wasn't thick here so the small child was not having any trouble walking across the open plain Achillean had invited them to travel with them for the time being Ember was slowly learning to trust him through the skittish Voltaris would need time, after the attack with the Sendaris she didn't trust so easily. Amaya paused glancing up at the star-filled sky she could clearly see each star her eyes drifted to a certain one it seemed to shine the brightest out of all of them. It wasn't the North Star, but a new star perhaps? Amaya didn't know until her heart ached a feeling of loss.

It was her son's soul star.

Amaya smiled through the weight of loss her son had died protecting Ember, it may not have been legendary or filled with Impossible feats, but to Amaya it was full of honor, dying to protect someone who could defend themselves, was to Amaya the bravest thing an Ardoni could do.

"Momma, I'm tired," Ember whined. Her voice was quiet and weary.

Voltaris children were taught from a young age that they should never be loud, it could attract unwanted attention, such as an Ardoni hunting party. so like most Voltaris children Ember hardly spoke and when she did, her voice was low and quiet.

Amaya nodded picking Ember up the child's hands were cold as they hugged for warmth

Amaya's sunset gaze met Achillean's golden eyes; he must have seen the tiredness in them.

"Alright let's stop to rest and set up camp,"

His voice rang out loud and clear, Achillean had done this before, the way he held himself full of authority around other Ardoni, he had to be only a little older than Amaya

He seemed to have lots of guilt hidden in his eyes, they say the eyes are the window to the soul, in the Tidesinger's eyes Amaya could see someone whose childhood was ended too soon someone who had faced a heartbreaking betrayal somehow, and loss, loss was the harshest thing she could see,=.

And then there was regret, Amaya wasn't sure what he was regretting, or why, but it was clear as the stars to her.

"Why are we stopping!?" The Sendaris from before growled it was clear he didn't respect the Tidesinger as much as the others

His inky black stare burned into Amaya calling her afraid of him was an understatement, she was terrified of him.

"We are stopping for the night." Achillean's voice was level "I don't want to get caught in a snowstorm do you?" He asked

The Sendaris muttered a curse under his breath before turning to set up the camp.

They chose a small grove of trees to set camp up inside. It provided good shelter from the quickly worsening winds and snowfall

Amaya helped Achillean set up a tent while Ember watched. Amaya knew they were safe mostly but she still didn't trust the nameless Sendaris.

Soon the camp had been all set up, it was late into the night and Ember had Already fallen asleep Amaya picked the sleeping child up carefully not to wake her and walked into the tent once again the floor was covered in thick blankets keeping it nice and warm Amaya set Ember down so she could rest before walking out of the tent to sit next to Achillean.

Who was having trouble starting a fire.

"You need more wood," she commented as she stood next to him.

"Your right, I'll-"

"I'll get it your tired I'm not oblivious,"

Amaya told him he nodded letting her walk-off

Because they had settled in a grove of trees, there were small branches littered all over the floor, Amaya had gathered quite a few before turning back a low growl alerted her spinning around she came to face a large wolf its mouth parted open in an angry snarl she could see its ribs poking through its silver and white pelt, its pale yellow eyes showed signs of insanity as salvia dripped from its fangs the wolf took a step towards Amaya at this point she had dropped all her wood picking a good branch to her as a weapon against the wolf. Amaya swung it at the wolf hoping to scare it off.

But a hungry wolf was a dangerous creature.

It lunged for Amaya who let off a scared shriek she was knocked backward by the weight of the wolf she tried to knock it off of her but she wasn't strong enough.

Pinned under the wolf Amaya shut her eyes hearing the snarling get louder and feeling warm spit drop on her cheek her heart drummed in her chest.

The weight of the wolf has swiftly removed the sound of a mobilium song ringing in her ears. she opened her eyes seeing the wolf laying across the snow Achillean stood in front of her like a guardian, his staff glowing yellow from its enchantment. the wolf let out a growl before turning tail and running.

"Are you alright?" His voice was filled with concern for the Voltaris.

Amaya nodded getting to her feet her legs felt like jelly as she walked, Achillean much to her surprised picked her up bridal-style carrying her back to the camp Amaya whispered a 'thanks' under her breath the effects from walking all day was getting to her, Amaya closed her eyes despite the bitter cold, she was warm.

"Amaya?" He whispered.

The Voltaris' eyes fluttered open. "hmm?"

"Look,"

Amaya looked at the night sky. The northern lights returned.

pale green, pink, red, yellow, blue, and violet all danced across the sky the streaks of light moved like a river it looked as if they were zooming through the stars as if it were some sort of obstacle course.

Amaya sat on the snow next to Achillean

"Have you ever seen these lights before?" Amaya asked.

Achillean shook his head, his eyes wide with awe of the lights.

Amaya smiled "living on Mt. Velgren has its perks,"


	4. forests

The group soon made it to the bottom of the Mountain the weather got warmer but snow, and ice still covered the ground the trees were taller, and there were more of them then Amaya would have seen growing back at the peak of Mt. Velgren, the other Ardoni in the group hadn't talked to Amaya, most just shot her dirty looks as if she wasn't supposed to be there.

But she wasn't.

She was Voltaris, the 'root of all evil' according to the clans, and part of her wondered if her prayers for a better life for her daughter had been answered by some higher power, and if it had, what was the price?

Everything had a price, even if it was unknown, Amaya wondered what would happen when her time with Achillean was up, would she be hunted like before? Or would she be captured, tortured, and then killed like so many others Amaya hadn't spoken to Achillean since last night? The memory of the wolf attack was still fresh in her mind, the way he stood over her like a guardian angel.

Heat rose in Amaya's cheeks.

Did she like Achillean?

Surely she had a better grasp of her feelings?

Right?

...

the child peered around at her surroundings large trees that reached into the sky were all around her the ground was covered in pine needles along with other ground covers.

She wasn't used to not seeing snow on the ground, she wasn't used to a lot of things she had only just seen snowfall for the first time a few days ago. What else had she still to learn about Ardonia?

The trees above casted long shadows as the day progressed but the forest didn't thin out, it got thicker the deeper they went. Ember didn't like it, it was cold, not like on the mountain but like they were being watched the forest canopy was so thick you couldn't see the sky. the ground cover got so thick she couldn't see over.

"Would you like me to carry you?"

The Nestoris asked Ember wasn't sure what his name was.

She didn't respond, Ember, like most Voltaris children, were taught that the other clans were heartless, willing to kill the Voltaris children who had done no wrong in their lives, they were willing to kill those who were defenseless.

In truth, Ember was still scared of the nameless Nestoris.

She looked up at him he bit his lip.

"Your...you're still....you're still scared of me,"

Like before, Ember did not respond.

"Keep up, Achillean!" a voice shouted.

Achillean, so that was the Nestoris' name.

Ember glanced towards her mother.

"It's alright I'll carry her,"

"But your leg is stil-"

"It's fine,"

Ember would rather have her mother pick her up then the scary Nestoris.

Her mind wandered back to her home on Mt. velgren, she had lived with the other Voltaris for a short amount of time, she remembered little, other than the bitter cold.

_ The small child huddled deeper into her thin blanket. Each breath she took shocked her young lungs the surrounding frigid air she pricked her ears hearing voices approach. _

_ "Tygren what are we doing here!" A voice said. _

_ "Relax Lucidius," a new voice spoke "Amaya asked that we come and try to find Ember," _

_ "I thought you only took orders from Ingressus?" _

_ The voices paused, as did the footsteps. _

_ "If I could smack you I would," a voice-Tygren growled. _

_ "I'm just saying, Is the runt really worth our time?" _

_ "Would you like to explain to Ingressus why we came back empty-handed?" _

_ "No.." _

_ "Then shut it," _

_ Ember shrank back as the two Voltaris got closer. _

_ The red glow of the Voltaris flooded the dark cave ember was in. _

_ Two Voltaris stood a few feet away from the small Ardoni. both were older, with well-sculpted muscles. Along with shoulder-length hair, one Ardoni had jagged markings across his body like a tiger. the other Voltaris' markings ran down his left side; it was still chaotic. _

_ The one with the tiger-like markings approached Ember she suddenly felt tiny and helpless, out of habit she shank back even more, a slight whimper escaping her. _

_ "You're scaring the poor scrap," the other said to Tygren. _

_ Tygren turned back to Lucidius "I don't suppose you want to pick her up?" his voice was dripping in venom. _

_ "Actually, I will," the other Voltaris- Lucidius approached he looked nicer than Tygren _

_ he held out his hand for Ember to take. She hesitated before taking it. _

_ the journey back home was a blur she remembered little- _

"Ember-" Achillean's voice interrupted her memory she glanced back at the Nestoris.

The Nestoris reached out to pick her up. Instinctively she flinched away.

The Nestoris sighed, giving up on getting Ember to trust him.

"It's fine Achillean, really," Amaya approached she looked exhausted with dark circles under her eyes.

"You're still injured-"

"Come on you two or we will move on without you!" The scary Sendaris yelled his voice seemed to always sound venomous, he was always angry. It reminded her of Tygren. Most of the Voltaris had been somewhat nice to Ember, excluding Tygren most of the other Voltaris only followed him because of fear.

...

Achillean didn't think he looked that scary...

he held his hand back, wincing when the Voltaris child flinched away.

Some Ardoni relished the fact that others were frightened of them.

Achillean wasn't one of these Ardoni it made him squirm to see the fear in other peoples eyes, some of his own allies feared him, he couldn't read thoughts but he could guess what they had been thinking.

Some had said he was no better than the deathsinger. War took its toll on everyone.

Maybe by the end of the war, he would be a killer, with innocent blood on his hands.

He glanced up at Amaya watching her continue to walk with the rest of the group sighing he followed guilt clawing at his spine.

Were he and Ingressus really that different?

He told himself countless times that his brother had become- a villain, one of the monsters young Ardoni were warned about.

But Amaya wasn't a threat, neither was her daughter.

Maybe his brother could be saved, maybe it wasn't too late,

...

_ That night when sleep came, Achillean didn't welcome it. His rest was plagued by nightmares, each wanting to make him cry out. He tossed and turned, but the nightmares didn't stop. _

_ The frantic Nestoris looked down he was standing in ankle-deep seawater the dream looked normal so far but he knew the terror had yet to begin. _

_ He swallowed a thick bile that had formed in his throat, he glanced down at the water to find it turning to blood. He leaped back, horrified at the sight. He turned around to see Ingressus standing a few feet away the blood seemed to come from the Nestoris seeing as Ingressus was standing in clear water. _

_ Achillean's breathing hitched, the reminder that this was just a nightmare fled his mind. _

_ Over the course of the Great War, Achillean had started to fear Ingressus. He didn't want to. He wanted to believe they were still friends. _

_ Achillean looked at his brother, Ingressus' eyes burned with anger but he made no move towards Achillean. _

_ "You did this." _

_ Achillean stumbled slightly what did he mean? _

_ "Wha- what do you-what do you mean?" _

_ "It was your idea for me to take part in the tournament, yet you don't support my plan of bringing the Voltaris back," the Voltaris paused "tell me, Achillean, would you rather see Amaya suffer? She won't travel with you forever- she will die at the hands of other Ardoni-you know as well as I do she has done nothing wrong," _

_ Achillean trembled. He opened his mouth to respond but no sound escaped him by now the entire water had turned red. _

_ "I'm not the monster here, Achillean, " _


	5. gift

Achillean snapped away from his nightmare, beads of sweat rolled down his face, his breathing was uneven and labored, normally he would just shake it off.

But something about that dream scared him to his core.

He shut his eyes pleading for the memory of the dream to flee his mind, but it stayed there replaying over, and over through the darkness of the tent he saw Amaya curled up on the other side her breathing was even and calm the exact opposite of Achillean's.

He inhaled the cold air into his lungs despite it being freezing outside he felt as if he were on fire. Quietly standing up he walked outside of the tent as the cold wind whipped around him. It felt nice and distracted him from his nightmare.

Though in the back of his mind Ingressus' words remained- engraved like a fresh wound.

Achillean had been told he was a natural leader who always seemed to know what to do.

He disagreed, a storm brewed inside of him he put on a mask to hide it, to make it seem he knew what he was doing when in truth he didn't have a clue in the slightest.

...

The male Voltaris overlooked the fiery nether the screeches of demonic creatures echoed across the hellish landscape

"Enjoying the view?" A deep voice spoke from behind him.

The Voltaris turned to see Kronos, King Kronos of the Nether

"If you wish to think so then yes," his voice sounded a lot drier than he had expected

"I thought you would like to know the scouts have spotted the Tidesinger,"

"Let your warriors know to not engage I want Achillean to stand before me and  _ beg  _ for his  _ pathetic  _ life," his voice turned much, much darker

"He is also traveling with a Female Voltaris, who has a child,"

"What does this Voltaris look like?"

"Her markings are simplistic but the color of them almost matches yours perfectly,"

"Amaya.." he whispered under his breath.

"Yes, well she seems to grow close to him, when we capture the Tidesinger should we kill her?"

"-no, If what you say is true and that they are growing  _ close, _ then it'll make his  _ death _ much more _ satisfying _ ,"

Part of Ingressus screamed to not bring harm to his brother, but the other part- the darker part relished in the thought of the Nestoris on his knees bloody and broken.  _ Begging  _ to be spared.

Ingressus smirked at the thought.

It played out in his head, Achillean would most likely try to talk to him and tell him he was  _ wrong _ , Achillean was so predictable talking his way out of battles instead of fighting them. It was Pathetic, really.

His mind slipped back into a simpler time when they were both young, and still innocent in a way,

The memory was one he had tried to forget to push it away to the back of his mind.

As hard as he tried to stop the memory from flowing.

He couldn't.

_ "You know, Ingressus, you could apply to become one of the warriors who protect Nestoria," _

_ "Yes Achillean," he smiled. "I'm aware," _

_ "Then why don't you? Your plenty skilled," _

_ "If I were to do that, I wouldn't be around you or the other Nestoris like, Nova, Imber, Or Solis," _

_ "So you enjoy spending time with all of us?" _

_ "Of course, why did you think I didn't?" Ingressus asked, concerned. _

_ "You've just been so distant lately.. and I,-" _

_ "-Achillean the reason for that is because it's been two years since I've lived here," Ingressus paused adding. "don't take it personally, it's just hard," _

_ "That's alright Gress, I'll be here if you want to talk," _

_ "Thank you, Chil," _

_ "Of course I've got you brother!" _

Ingressus slammed his fist down into the Neatherrack ground. anger and regret bubbled up in his chest.

_ "Those days are over and gone, I'm a different person,"  _ he paused, swallowing his fear.

_ "I've shown my true colors," _

He got back to his feet, walking back to his chambers.

He stared into a bowl of water, he could see his reflection clearly, his dark hair just barely reached his shoulders; small amounts of stubble had formed on his face, he was getting older. He didn't mind though it just made him feel that much scarier to outsiders.

_ We all have demons... and sometimes they win. _

...

Amaya sat up from sleeping, brushing her messy hair out of her face. She tucked a small stand behind her ear feeling.. strangely at peace. The past couple of days she had been conflicted with her feelings. And how she felt about traveling with the group.

Her daughter Ember had already been awake when the adult Voltaris had awoken.

During this time she had noticed Ember had gotten less and less skittish.

Of course, her daughter was still skittish around Achillean.

Though she hoped with time that would go away.

She picked up her daughter walking out of the tent; the cool air sent shivers down her spine.

Ahead of her Achillean sat alone, his head was tilted upwards as if he was looking at the stars.

"You're up early" she commented, letting him know of her presence.

"I couldn't sleep," he responded. the Tidesinger's voice wavered like he was holding back a flood of emotions.

"dreams?"

"Worse-" he choked out, Amaya noted the fact his hands were shaking moving to sit beside him and she settled down into the snow holding her daughter close.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't want to burden you with my problems-"

"Achillean, it's no problem-you might feel better" Amaya squeezed the Nestoris' shoulder comfortingly,

He shook his head, swallowing his rising cry. "Im fine," Achilllean responded

Though it sounded like he was trying to convince himself and not Amaya.

"If you say so-"

"Achillean they have found us- we have little time!" the Sendaris came running back

Amaya froze "wha-"

"-Amaya I need you to go hide please!" Achillean's voice was filled with fear and panic

His golden eyes were wide and alert

"Who- who has found-"

"The Nether- now please get to safety!"

Rising to her feet, she started running away from the camp her heart drummed in her chest.

She had been here before when her son had died.

Achillean would protect them. Wouldn't he?

Spotting a small ice cave ahead, she dove towards it feeling safer than before

"Mom- im scared-" Ember's tiny voice rose up.

"I know, I know."

She held her daughter closer sounds of heavy footsteps thundered above them Amaya trembled slightly, fearing what might happen if the Netherans found them

Amaya glanced around the ice cave, moving deeper into it hoping to hide better.

In the cold air, she could see her smoky breath.

...

Achillean pulled out his staff, igniting the golden enchantment as he swung it at a wither skeleton the moment his staff struck its rib cage the creatures' scorched bones crumbled to the ground.

Blow after blow Achillean and the rest of the group attacked the small nether invasion.

One thought lived in his mind, though.

_ "Had Amaya and Ember made it to safety?" _

He ducked as another wither attacked him as he spun around smashing the skeleton's rib cage in with his staff.

"They have reinforcements coming! Our numbers are far too small to hold off that many!" The Sendaris yelled across the clearing.

Nodding Achillean broke into a run. The sounds of the angry nether inhabitants echoed around the small valley.

Achillean had met up with the others a ways away from the camp during the attack they had not grabbed any supplies.

"If we move now, we can reach the bottom by nightfall. We won't freeze to death," The Sendaris commented.

"Not yet-"

"-Oh please Achillean, leave the Voltaris behind!" The Sendaris snapped.

The other Ardoni in the group all look shocked.

They all respected Achillean; he was the reason the tides of the war had changed.

"Achillean is the leader here. Not you- " Another Sendaris spoke up.

"Would you rather freeze to death!?"

"Amaya and her child have caused no trouble for us-" the Sendaris argued back.

During this whole ordeal, Achillean was thinking the worst.

He had told Amaya to run.

Had he made a mistake?

"-Achillean!" The bad-tempered Sendaris-

Prodigium Interrupted his train of thought.

"The others have made it  _ very  _ clear it's your choice to make," Prodigium spoke through gritted teeth.

...

"We chased the Ardoni attack force away,"

"You mean they got away?" Ingressus growled.

"I- yes" the messenger sighed.

Ingressus clenched his fist, he was so close to capturing Achillean.

He should have gone. they wouldn't have gotten away then.

"You are dismissed," Ingressus waved the Netheran messenger away.

He closed his eyes, massaging his temples. If he wanted it to be done right, he would have to do it himself.

He walked over to the wall mount where his sword and the staff of the Voltaris clan sat Ingressus grabbed the staff sliding it across his back. He then grabbed the sword, storing it in his inventory.

His eyes narrowed to slits.  _ "This is my gift to you, Achillean" _

The Voltaris made his way down the nether brick corridor all the hellish creatures he came into contact with, moved out of his way.

"Pythus, Vulcannus," he greeted Kronos' two sons.

"Come to ask for more help from the nether?" Pythus sneered.

Ingressus turned back to the Netheran his eyes blazed.

"No, in fact, I'm leaving the nether to hunt someone down," Ingressus growled. His red eyes darkened. He could be very scary if he wanted to be.

That shut the Netheran up.

"Achillean, I assume?" Kronos came into view his aura was powerful and demonic.

Ingressus would be a fool if he were to act disrespectfully to the powerful netheran.

"As long as he is free, our chances of winning this war drop."

"He is  _ one _ Ardoni, why waste your time?" Kronos responded his tone was bored but interested in what Ingressus would have to say.

"He has rallied our foes to work together-"

"-And by capturing him you would disrupt that unity," Kronos finished, now understanding why Ingressus was leaving to hunt him down.

Ingressus nodded before turning to leave. He could feel Kronos' eyes on him as he left. The Voltaris lifted his head higher.

The swirling portal stood in front of him. The ancient whispers made his stomach churn.

He sucked in a deep breath before walking inside.

Teleportation between both realms... Was strange, to be honest, Ingressus stumbled out of the portal disoriented from the travel.

He closed his eyes, willing the spinning to stop.

When he opened them, he was disoriented. He glanced around seeing as he was back on Mt. Velgren.

"Ingressus" A familiar voice greeted him.

A smirk formed on his face "Tygren, how have things been here?"

"Well enough- what brings you back?" Tygren came into view; the Voltaris eyes were narrowed to slits.

"Achillean." Ingressus hissed anger bubbled up in his chest.

"Lucky for you an attack force Achillean is traveling with is on Mt. Velgren as we speak,"

Ingressus nodded without another word to the other Voltaris he set off alone hunting for Achillean.

**_"I'm coming for you,"_ **


	6. mountian

Achillean was walking alongside one human that had traveled with the attack party. He went by the name 'Noble' though Achillean wasn't sure if that was his real name or not.

"Why do you want to find her?" Noble asked, breaking the deafening silence between him. The human had dark skin with black hair, his eyes were gray in color. The human held himself high.

"I-" Achillean paused. Did he know? Or was he just acting on instinct?

"You don't know, do you?" Noble spoke with a calm and easy-going tone.

"No-" he sighed "I don't- I'm not sure if im just acting on instinct either,"

The two walked in silence. The only sound was the sound of crunching snow below their feet and the occasional chirp from a bird. The surrounding mountain seemed to be silent as the stars themselves.

A cold shiver ran down the Nestoris' spine; he had felt this feeling before. Someone was watching them. He glanced around briefly, looking for any sign it was just an animal. The mountain was silent- there was nothing out here but them.

"Noble-" he whispered trying to not let the presence know they  kne w it was there.

"You feel it as well?" the human whispered back.

"Yep, just keep walking maybe whatever is watching us will leave," Achillean spoke in a low and quiet tone.

But the cold feeling never left. It worried Achillean who, or whatever, was watching them had ill intent.

They had been walking for about half an hour before they spotted an ice cave walking inside Achillean spotted a red light feeling relieved he walked forwards

Amaya and Ember both sat curled up.

Achillean let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Helping Amaya to her feet, he led her out of the ice cave. Judging by the position of the sun in the sky they had a few hours of daylight left.

"How is your leg?"

"Fine," Amaya replied her voice was thick with exhaustion.

Achillean slid his arm under hers, helping to support the tired Ardoni. He heard her utter a quiet 'thank you' under her breath. It was going to be a long walk home.

...

The sun had completely set leaving the small group in darkness the only light came from the stars and the Ardoni markings.

Achillean still couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. Whatever was watching them clearly wanted to harm them.

He shivered slightly he hoped they would find the rest of the patrol soon,

Achillean tightened his grip on his staff. He wasn't taking any chances.

The night was silent- no howling wind or sounds of animals in the distance, only the footsteps of the group and their breathing.

It seemed even nature was running from the presence.

Achillean shook the worried thoughts from his head. If it attacked, he would fight back. End of story.

Part of him worried, what if- he paused did he just- No.

He would fight regardless.

right?

...

Amaya let out a breath of relief as a smokestack was visible in the dark night.

She glanced behind her to see the massive shadow of Mt. Velgren behind her. Had they really traveled that far?

She shook her head. Before continuing forwards during the trek down the mountain, Amaya had carried her daughter. For once she was thankful for the fact Ember was so tiny. It made carrying her long distances easy.

They had soon reached the source of the smokestack the rest of the patrol had somehow made a fully functional camp even without supplies

The tents looked rugged and like they were ready to fall down. They were made of pine branches, the needles spread across the wooden frame creating a sort of base, then snow had been tightly packed- almost how an igloo would be built.

"We were getting worried." another human spoke up, welcoming them back.

Amaya didn't know many of the group's names- mostly because they didn't talk to her.

"Glad to know our absence wasn't without worry," Achillean's voice interrupted Amaya's thoughts.

More was said, but Amaya was focused on her daughter.

During the trek down she had said little- which was normal for a Voltaris child, but what worried Amaya was that she didn't comment on the silence or even complain.

The mother Voltaris rested her hand on her daughter's forehead, checking for a fever.

Heat radiated from it, worrying Amaya- Embers sickness had gotten worse.

"Mom- I'm-" Ember's voice broke off as tears ran down the young Voltaris face.

Amaya expertly scooped her child up, gently shushing her.

Oh, how she wished she had more experience in herbal healing mixes.

"Is she ok?" Achillean had moved to sit next to the Voltaris.

"No- she's getting worse" Amaya spoke quietly "I'm afraid she might-" she stopped trying to lock her feelings back up.

"None of the Ardoni here have a healing song-" the Nestoris sounded just as worried as Amaya.

The Voltaris dreaded the thought of Ember joining her brother in the stars.

"We will get help for your daughter,"

Achillean spoke softly to Amaya, but it did little to counsel her nerves.

...

The Voltaris watched with narrowed eyes if he was going to act. It would better be sooner than later he couldn't fend off an entire camp.

But he wouldn't have to.

He just had to be like a wolf.

Separate the group, and pick them off one by one if he had to.

He was only after Achillean. It didn't matter to him if he had to kill the others if they got in the way.

The Voltaris blinked. Kronos was right, Amaya and Achillean had become close.

It would only hurt the Nestoris more when he got captured.

Ingressus let out a low growl over the past month he had noticed his actions becoming more animalistic- he would find himself with his eyes narrowed more as well as growling, he wasn't sure if it was an effect of the primes or not if it were he didn't care.

Whatever it took to bring his people back from exile.

He sighed the cold had yet to bother him, and for that he was grateful he may be at the bottom of Mt. Velgrin but it was still cold during the night.

He pricked his ears listening to the conversations:

"I'm afraid she might die..."

"I won't let that happen,"

"How-"

"There is a healer close to here, she can get help there,"

A dark chuckle escaped the Voltaris. "little do you know Achillean, little do you know,"

Using the supporium prime he forced a tree to fall the crashing sound echoed around the silent night.

The cries of surprise brought a smirk to his face.

He enjoyed seeing others squirm. Part of him knew he had changed, but for the better or the worse he didn't know.

he had also noticed his fingernails had become... sharper, like short claws almost.

"Whoever is there, show yourself!" Achillean shouted.

Ingressus smirked; he wanted to toy with them a little while longer.

...

Amaya had gone into one of the tents, surprisingly it was warm.

Amaya's breathing hitched slightly as the sound of a tree crashing to the ground echoing around the mountain valley the sound rolled like Thunder causing the hair on the back of Amaya's neck to stick up.

Achillean had said he felt like something was following them.

Perhaps whatever it was, was toying with them

"Whoever is there, show yourself!" Achillean shouted. His voice rang out loud and clear. It had a power to it that only a leader could hold.

No response.

It was toying with them.

That worried Amaya- and how did they knock down a tree

Amaya's thoughts were racing- there were enough warriors here to defend if they were attacked Again-

Right?

Amaya hoped so- she herself wasn't a warrior- sure she could fight if it came to it- but because of her peaceful nature, she would rather stay out of those situations.

She glanced at her now sleeping daughter, Noble- who was the human who had been traveling with Achillean to come find her, had boiled some tree bark known to help with sickness and offered it to Amaya for her daughter to drink.

Since then her fever had gone down slightly, Amaya felt like she could breathe even if it was a little. She closed her eyes, letting sleep overtake her.


	7. Light

A source of heat, the source of darkness, as long as there is light there is darkness.

People fear the dark not because it is cold and often pictured as lifeless- but because they are afraid of what lurks in it, what some sort of terrifying creature could thrive in the darkness.

Ingressus narrowed his eyes to slits, making his eyes almost look entirely black,  _ almost. _

He watched as Achillean walked to the fallen tree the Nestoris looked around almost as if he were expecting to be attacked.

Every bone in Ingressus' body longed to leap out, for his sword to taste the Nestoris' blood.

_ "All in due time,"  _ he thought.

He tightened his grip on the handle of his greatsword. He thought back to when Thalleous had killed his father.

Anger bubbled up in his chest, oh how he would love to see the pleading look on the Sendaris' face as he slowly drove his sword through the chest of the champion.

He shut his eyes, he was hurting, that he knew all the loss the Voltaris clan had faced.

Was he wrong? Was he wrong for wanting to bring the Voltaris out of exile?

Maybe he was, maybe it was hopeless to help his people.

But that didn't mean Ingressus wouldn't try. Oh, he would try to his last breath till his markings turned blacker than the void. He would try.

He let out a slight shiver. The cold was getting to him.

He had to act now or risk losing his chance. Ingressus had no intention of bringing harm to Amaya or her child.

He wasn't  _ that _ heartless. 

The Voltaris picked up Voltar from the snowy ground before stalking his way towards Achillean.

He lifted the staff off the ground holding it outwards, a soft green light glowed from the staff causing another tree to crash to the ground. The sound made him flinch slightly.

Ingressus watched as Achillean spun around to face him, the Nestoris' golden eyes held pure fear.

He felt a small tug at his heart- a part of him, the old him he had fought so hard to forget, came back.

He growled through clenched teeth.

Achillean would suffer today he wasn't going to let some old memories stop him.

He drew his blade.

"Achillean," he let out a dark chuckle, stepping closer to the Nestoris. Achillean drew his staff igniting the enchantment "not going to talk your way out of it?" Ingressus mocked.

"The brother I once knew is gone.." Achillean paused "and I shall avenge him,"

Ingresus let out a bone-chilling laugh "your brother is right here,"

Achillean did not respond, the Voltaris tilted his head, the Nestoris had a point.

Ingressus had changed.

Without another word he charged he wasn't trying to fatally wound him, just enough so that he could be captured.

the power of three primes roared through his blood, causing his hands to shake slightly.

Sometimes it was too much for The Voltaris to handle, but he wouldn't let Achillean win here.

He ignited the flame enchantment on his sword, crashing it into the Nestoris's side.

Achillean let out a cry of agony, using the end of his staff to push Ingressus away.

The Voltaris smirked upon seeing the fresh burn mark on the Nestoris' side

His skin had turned slightly red, his skin had cracked around the area

His adversary's eyes were bright with pain and hurt. 

Some of it came from the wound the Voltaris had just inflected some of it came from the past when the only time they would fight was when they were sparring,

Ingressus lunged at Achillean but was thrown aside by Achillean's Agrrobeam song of course He didn't use it forcefully enough to harm Ingressus.

The two fought like this back and forth for a while Ingressus had figured the fight would not have taken  _ this  _ long.

taking his chance, Ingressus slashed his sword across Achillean's side- it wasn't enough to kill him.

...

Achillean stumbled to the ground, his blood dripping on the ground below his side screamed in agony from the burn Ingressus had given him to the gash in his side Achillean felt like dying.

He felt a liquid run down his face- was he crying?

Pushing himself back to his feet, The Nestoris Ardoni stumbled towards Ingressus

His voice wavering, he fell back to his knees

"I- if " he wheezed "if you're going to-to kill me, ge-get it ove-r with," Achillean lowered his head in defeat his sides heaved with effort.

the only response he got from Ingressus was a dark chuckle.

Fear as to what the Voltaris might do entered his mind; Ingressus kicked his side, sending him sprawling across the patchy, snow-covered ground.

He coughed up blood as he waited to join the Stars.

But that wasn't their will for the Nestoris, 

As his vision darkened, he could hear voices and the sound of several people running through the snow.

"It's The Deathsinger!"

"Back off, murderer!"

"Demon!"

"Monster!"

"That's right, you better run!"

Achillean felt relief flood his chest he would not die today.

...

Amaya opened her eyes from sleep she glanced around not seeing Achillean.

_ "He must have gotten up already," _

She walked out of the tent to see- it had been deserted? She checked each tent, seeing no one.

Her heart shattered- they had left them.

A small flicker of hope disagreed.

Maybe something had happened that they had to leave without her- that was a possibility.

Right?

She wanted to call out to see if they were still in the area but she knew better it could attract.. unwanted attention.

They were too exposed here; that worried Amaya even with this war the clans still had champions hunting down the Voltaris.

Even if she told them she had been traveling with Achillean, they would still kill her.

Amaya sat down, lost.

She didn't have a lot of options they couldn't stay here-but if they left, they risked death.

She glanced around, checking for footsteps she didn't see any- but by a fallen tree sat pools of red and yellow blood.

A battle had taken place recently.

It then dawned on Amaya.

They left to get help- Achillean wouldn't have left her here, so he had been attacked.

She pricked her ears, feeling a presence.

She spun around to see a Sendaris his marking swirled across his body- like produgiums.

She backed away fearfully.

The Sendaris quickly put his hands up

"I mean you no harm- Achillean sent me to find you-"

Amaya didn't move.

"My name is Galleous-" his tone was light and calm, not venomous like produgiums.

"I carry no weapons or songs on me- I couldn't harm you,"

Amaya raised her head, feeling slightly at ease

"And what happened?"

"Last night Achillean was attacked by the Deathsinger- he needed help and no one wielded a healing song. there is a small outpost not far from here- if you will come with me,"

Amaya nodded "All right, Galleous I'll take a chance and trust you," she got to her feet surprisingly Amaya was about the same height as Galleous. he was shorter unlike Achillean, who was a head taller than Amaya, then again the Female Voltaris was short.

She walked into her tent, picking up her child, who was still sleeping. She checked Ember's fever had not changed.

They set off towards the outpost.

...

The outpost came into view- it's stone walls looked old. The outpost had seen many battles

Out of instinct, Amaya picked up her child who had been walking she moved to walk behind Galleous almost as if she was hiding

No doubt this outpost would have over one Champion in it.

Her mother had told her that Champions only killed when they saw red.

When they walked inside, Amaya tried to make herself as small as possible as many pairs of eyes stared at her.

The outpost was full of activity with fresh weapons being made and young warriors sparring a large fire pit sat in the middle of all the bustling activity.

The Sendaris led her to a small healer tent, inside there were many healing potions and herbs, the healer was a short felina she had red hair, and light-brown ears.

On a small cot next to her Achillean laid, his side had been wrapped in gauze, it was marked with yellow bloodstains. His eyes were closed and his breathing was calm and level.

Amaya let out a wince as she looked at his side. The bit that wasn't bandaged had been burned.

"He will be fine, just needs to rest," the Felina spoke her voice was low and quiet.

"Are you two-?"

"I- what?"

"Is there any relationship here? Between the two of you?"

a faint blush was painted across the Voltaris' face she hoped the Felina had not noticed.  "I'm sure I don't know what you mean-"

"While he was awake he was worried about you," the felina smiled.

"That's- just his personality, he cares about others-"

"-yes, but he  _ cares _ about you a little more," the felina paused, adding. "The name is Sierra,"

"Amaya," the Voltaris smiled "and then my little one is Ember,"

Serria's eyes softened at seeing the child,

"How old is she?" The tone of her voice had changed, Sierra had children of her own.

"Almost two," Amaya responded.

"Can I hold her?"

The small child nodded as she was handed to the Felina.

Sierra gently rocked the child; her gaze was warm.  "So precious," the Felina whispered.

"You have children of your own?"

The Felina nodded "a son and two daughters, one  daughter has just reached her nineteenth year," there was pride in the Felina's voice.

Sierra handed Ember back to Amaya.

"She feels like she has a fever-"

"She does, do you have anything to help her?"

The Felina nodded. Reaching behind her she grabbed a potion the blue liquid inside gently fizzed.

"I have this- it's a healing potion- but not as potent as a normal one,"

The Felina handing the Voltaris a small clay cup, the mother gave it to the child to drink.

"Thank you for your help,"

"I'm a healer it's what I do,"


	8. Storm

##  **Chapter eight: Storm**

Storm.

Lighting cracked across the sky blue and purple electricity lit up the dark sky rain poured from the clouds getting everything soaked. 

Amaya sat holding her daughter, who was shaking from fear of the storm.

The mother had sung to her child in an attempt to calm her down.

_ “Just close your eyes, _

_ the sun is going down _

_ You'll be alright,  _

_ no one can hurt you now _

_ Come morning light, _

_ you and I'll be safe and sound _

_ Just close your eyes, you'll be alright _

_ Come morning light,  _

_ you and I'll be safe and sound” _

Amaya softly hummed the rest of the song calming her daughter down, Amaya glanced over at Achillean’s empty cot. He had woken up just that morning and had left to go get something 

Amaya glanced up to see the tent door flap open. Achillean walked inside his side had been wrapped with clean gauze and his hair had been fixed, it wasn’t as messy and unkempt as it had been.

A strike of lightning flashed in the sky behind Him a loud crack of thunder rumbled soon after. Amaya felt her daughter move closer to her, nuzzling into her side.

Amaya pulled a blanket closer around her, making her child feel safer.

when Achillean had woken up Amaya felt relieved. 

She had asked the stars for help.

He was the help they sent.

“Are you feeling better?” Amaya asked.

Achillean nodded poking at his side testing the wound. “Better.. just hurting is all,”

Amaya nodded gesturing to the spot beside her.

Getting the hint Achillean moved to sit next to Amaya. the sound of the rain roared just above the roof of the tent. part of Amaya worried that the tent might collapse from the weight of the pooling rainwater.

With Ember fast asleep on the Voltaris’ lap, Amaya felt at peace.

She leaned her head on Achillean’s shoulder, feeling the warmth of his body heat.

“When I had been running, I prayed the stars would send me help,” the Voltaris sighed. “You are the help they led me to,” The Nestoris wrapped his arm around Amaya’s shoulder. “I'm glad it was in the Stars will that we met,” both Ardoni’s voices were quiet as to not wake the sleeping child.

…

Achillean felt his face heat up at the Voltaris’ close proximity. He nuzzled the top of her head. 

He lost track of how long they had been like that.

The tent flap opened, revealing Galleous.

“am-I interrupting anything-?” he fumbled over his words.

The Nestoris pulled away from Amaya, clearing his throat. “No- is anything wrong?”

“Thalleous has returned.”

Getting up Achillean followed Galleous outside his eyes widened at the sight of the champion. He had cuts covering his chest, and his sword was dripping in blood.

No doubt he had been out hunting Voltaris.

The thought made his stomach churn; he didn’t move from the entrance of the tent silently guarding it against the Sendaris, if he saw Amaya he would attack her without a second thought.

He thought back to his trip through old Voltaria. He could imagine it on fire, cries of Voltaris and the other clans all around, bodies of the fallen tossed aside,, mothers and children trying to flee.

Only to be slaughtered.

Sure the champions were some of the best warriors, and he could respect them for that.

But the fact that they hunted down a clan who fought to survive every day made him feel sick. 

“Tidesinger,” Thalleous greeted. The Nestoris nodded his greeting

“I see you have been busy,” he tried to hide his anger.

Thalleous followed the Nestoris’ gaze to his bloody sword,

“Yes, a group of Voltaris attacked my group” the Sendaris paused. “I was told you were attacked, the Deathsinger?”

Achillean nodded. “Yes…” 

“Are you two not matched in skill?”

Achillean frowned. “I am not sure,”

“Well at least you’re still alive,” the Sendaris put his sword away, noticing Achillean’s slightly defensive stance. 

“You’re guarding that tent, why?”

“You won’t like it,”

“Please Achillean-” the Sendaris paused, his tone darkening “Voltaris,” he hissed.

The Nestoris put his hand up. “They are under my protection, for reasons I won’t disclose to you,” 

The Sendaris only nodded, though Achillean could see his eyes were narrowed.

Thalleous was one of the champions who took hunting down the Voltaris to another level, killing even the helpless Voltaris.

…

Achillean was glad to take a walk with Amaya. 

The Voltaris had left her daughter with the healer- Achillean wasn't sure what their name was. “Will she be ok with the healer?”

“Yeah, she will be fine, I trust her,” 

Achillean nodded, feeling Amaya’s hand brush against his own. his hand flinched slightly, Achillean cleared his throat, “Do you mind if I-” he was cut off as Amaya’s soft hand gently grabbed his own. A warm blush crept upon his face. His gaze flickered to her lips then back to her eyes as if he were asking for permission.

the Voltaris blushed biting her lip nodding.

Achillean felt like his heart might explode.  He was kissing her. The emotion was so powerful he was taken aback at first, but regained his composure and reminded himself of what was happening; he was really kissing her, she was really kissing him, and the world around them was meaningless.

They pulled away. Achillean still felt the rushing effects from the kiss.

“That-“ he paused, losing his words.

The Voltaris smiled. He loved how her eyes always seemed to brighten when she smiled.

Finding his voice, he tried to speak again.

“That was-“

“-amazing” Amaya finished. 

The Nestoris smiled, wrapping her up into a hug. He liked the fact Amaya was smaller than him. It made hugging feel better.

They both sat down on the hillside watching the sky, still thinking about the kiss.

Amaya fell back into the dry grass. Her eyes were bright as she laughed. “I just kissed the Tidesinger,” 

Achillean blushed, laughing himself.

He wouldn’t know what he would do without Amaya now.

She completed him.

  
  


She was his lighthouse in the stormy moments.

But their moment was cut short as a crack of a twig alerted them of someone’s presence.

Both Ardoni quickly got to their feet.

Achillean pulled out his staff in case he would have to fight.

“Well, well, well,” a familiar voice said. Achillean glanced around, spotting the presence.

Ingressus Voltaris.

The  **Deathsinger.**

Achillean quickly moved to stand in front of Amaya. The last thing he was going to let Ingressus do was hurt her.

“What do you want Ingressus!?” He demanded hoping this wouldn’t end in a fight.

The Voltaris’ eyes darkened in a way that scared Achillean.

“What do I want?” Ingressus took a menacing step closer. “I want to watch you suffer,” 

The Nestoris watched as Ingressus looked at Amaya, a smirk formed on his face.

“And who is this?” 

“No one important to you,” Achillean growled.

Ingressus clicked his tongue.

“Tsk, tsk, have you forgotten that I am the master of the Voltaris clan? She is one of my clan,”

Achillean narrowed his eyes. They needed to get out of there quickly; he held on to Amaya’s waist using his mobilebonce he got them both farther away from Ingressus.

  
  


They both ran a few steps before a bolt of yellow song light dashed in front of them. 

Ingressus had used the Moblium prime.

There was no way this was going to end without bloodshed. Achillean sucked in a deep breathing before charging at Ingressus.

Achillean ducked as Ingressus’ great sword slashed at him. His side wound had been torn back open. As he fought the Nestoris’ legs felt like jelly. This was wrong.

Even after all Ingressus had done, he still thought of him as a brother. 

Achillean let out a cry of agony as Ingressus dug his sword deep into the Nestoris’ flesh.

his vision blurred in and out of focus.

He fought to stay awake if he fell now, Ingressus could very well kill Amaya. 

  
  


Using the end of his staff he tripped Ingressus knocking the blade from his side he pushed himself back to his feet, his muscles screaming in protest.

He could feel his warm blood running down his side and from his wounds. If Ingressus didn’t kill him, losing blood would,

Parts of the ground had been set ablaze because of the burning fire on Ingressus’s sword.

A loud crack split the air glancing around for the source of the sound, a Nether portal had just been summoned behind Amaya. He ran over to her but Ingressus got there first.

...

Ingressus held his sword at Amaya’s throat, and he could feel her absolute terror.

He enjoyed it.

his adversary stood a few feet away, his golden eyes wide with panic.

“Take one more step, and I’ll slit her throat,” Ingressus threatened his voice was dark.

“Ingressus-“ Achillean held his hands out in front of him.

He pulled Amaya closer forcing her head upwards as his cold blade pressed deeper into her throat.

“I’m begging you please don’t harm her-“ the Nestoris’ voice was broken, the wound on his side had been torn back open, the ground below him was stained with blood.

“And what makes you think your  _ pathetic  _ begging will stop me from killing her?”

  
  


“She has a child Ingressus!-“

A hollow laugh escaped the Voltaris.

“Does it look like I care? I’m going to slowly tear everything away from you to watch you suffer, and when you’re broken, and bloody on your knees begging for your life,” Ingressus growled. “I’m going to kill you,” 

The surrounding battlefield had patches of fire burning away at the dead grass.

Achillean did not respond to Ingressus. He was tired and bloody.

But he wasn’t broken yet

And when he would be Achillean would be a shell of his former self, maybe he would keep the Nestoris alive to slowly watch him waste away...

“If you won’t let me go for him then please- my daughter-“

He pressed the blade into her throat lightly cutting her flesh to silence Amaya. 

  
  


“Why do you care for her so much, **_Achillean?_** Hm, why fight for her,”

“I-,” Achillean stuttered.

“You don’t know?” Ingressus laughed. “You really are the cliche hero,”

The nether portal behind Ingressus ignited if he got through there was nothing Achillean could do to save her from him. 

He would enjoy watching the life fade from her eyes.

“Let’s try again, why do you care about her?” The Voltaris’ tone was full of mockery but it was also dangerous.

“Beca-because ” Achillean panted “I-I care about her b- because I love her,” Achillean’s voice was shaky with fear and exhaustion 

…

Achillean’s heart was beating so fast he thought it might burst.

Ingressus was threatening to slit Amaya’s throat

His side screamed in pain from all the 

injuries Ingressus had given him.

his heart shattered at the look on Amaya’s face; her eyes were wide with fear and panic.

His breathing hitched as he watched Ingressus slowly lower his sword as if he were contemplating letting Amaya go.

His eyes betrayed his actions with one swift movement he pulled Amaya through the Nether portal.

“No!!” He screamed.

Achillean surged forwards, but he was too late; they were both gone.

And Amaya was going to suffer because he failed to protect her.


	9. Captive

Captive.

Amaya was now a captive of the Nether

Ingressus had just captured Amaya.

There was nothing he could do now, nothing he could do to save Amaya.

Achillean felt like he couldn't breathe, almost as if he was being suffocated. His heart was still pounding from the fight with Ingressus.

He sank to his knees, the pain from his wounds getting to him.

The claws of fear seized his heart, threatening to rip it out.

His mind flooded back to the moment he and Amaya had kissed. He didn't want to believe that he had fallen for her, but it was impossible to deny it now.

He loved Amaya. To the ends of the earth, would he go for her.

He shakily pushed himself back to his feet the ground seemed to sway below him, using his staff as a support he walked back to the outpost.

He spotted the medic stumbling over to her.

"Achillean- what's going on, where is Amaya? Why in the name of the primes are you injured?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound escaped him.

The last thing he saw was the felina's concerned face.

...

Amaya struggled against Ingressus' vice-like grip, her heart drummed in her ears, she had to get away, she tried with all her might to get free but her own strength was nowhere near the Deathsinger's.

"Let me go!" she cried out, finding her once lost voice.

Ingressus growled, tightening his grip on Amaya. The female Voltaris fought harder kicking trying to get free.

"Quit squirming," He hissed, but Amaya didn't listen. She kept on fighting.

Ingressus' hand clamped over her mouth to stop her from screaming and protesting.

Even in Amaya's panicked state, she was worried about her child.

She stumbled as Ingressus practically dragged her down the nether-brick corridor.

Ingressus' hand moved away from her mouth.

"Let. Me. Go" her voice was tired from fighting.

The only response from Ingressus was an animalistic growl.

She let out a frightened yelp as Ingressus tossed her inside of a cell she landed on the hard, nether-brick ground with a crack. Pain exploded from her wrist, she bit her tongue holding back a pained cry. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing the Voltaris in pain.

Ingressus grabbed Amaya's chin forcing her head up, she looked into his smoldering red eyes, she searched his dark orbs for any sign of what he was planning to do with her, but his eyes revealed nothing.

"Everything here can kill you," he growled, sending fearful shivers down her spine. "But I can do it the most efficiently, don't forget that" he hissed. The hellish lighting from the Nether made him look like some sort of demonic creature.

Amaya did not respond as Ingressus let her go. She lowered  her head back down, her hair falling in her face.

She listened to his retreating footsteps, "Oh, and I saw you and Achillean kiss,"

The door slammed behind him, leaving The Voltaris alone.

Amaya let the first of her tears run down her face. There was no way she was going to escape.

not on her own.

She glanced down at her wrist, it was twisted at an odd angle. The Voltaris winced as she tried to move it.

She had broken her wrist.

Amaya shut her eyes, letting her tears flow faster.

She thought back to her daughter Ember, she had told the child she would be right back, and now she probably wouldn't see her again,

Amaya brought her knees to her chest. She blinked away at her tears Ingressus wouldn't kill her.

Right?

He was the master of the Voltaris clan- and with such a small clan every Voltaris mattered, there was no way he would kill her.

....ri-right?

Amaya didn't want to think about it. She reached up touching the small cut in her neck, it wasn't deep enough to kill her but it still was bleeding.

She closed her eyes. Were the Stars watching her now? Could they even see her in this hellish place?

She quietly said a prayer.

"Protistias," she cried, her voice shaking. "If you can even hear me, please watch over your sister," her voice was barely audible.

"Keep her safe,-"

"-Keep who safe?"

Amaya glanced up to see another Voltaris.

She knew at once who it was.

Tygren, second in command to the Voltaris clan.

"You're asking the stars for help?" He laughed, it sounded even more menacing than Ingressus'.

"The stars cannot help you here," Tygren opened the cell door, in return Amaya backed away.

The Voltaris grabbed her by the throat pinning her against the wall she weakly struggled against his strength.

"Make no mistake, Ingressus may not harm you, but that doesn't mean I won't," he growled, his red eyes were narrowed to slits.

...

The small child was worried, Achillean had come back without her mother, part of her was thinking the worst.

Had she been killed?

Did he attack her?

The Voltaris sat alone, holding in her fear,

Serria walked out of the medical tent, kneeling down so that she was about the same height as Ember.

"Where is my mom?" Ember's voice was shaky, she had watched her brother's life be taken away from him.

She couldn't bare to lose her mother.

As a child, Ember always worried about her mother leaving and not coming back.

This was one of those times she wished she could be stronger.

But that wasn't the case: the small child was trying so hard to stay strong.

And so far she had. But all things have their limits.

"We don't know yet.." Serria's voice trailed off.

Ember nodded, sniffling slightly.

"Serria-" another medic came into view

"He is awake,"

"I'll be right back Ember, stay here"

Serria got up walking back into the tent.

Ember followed eavesdropping on the conve rsation

"Where is Amaya?"

"Ingressus took her- I tried to protect her" Achillean spoke, his voice sounded like he was afraid.

"She's been captured?!"

Ember was near tears at this point.

But she kept it in, wanting to overhear more,

"She's been captured?! Achillean, you're a warrior!"

"And I tried," Achillean cried, "and I failed,"

"He won't kill her- will he?"

"I-I don't know- he- he's changed so much I'm not sure what he is willing do anymore,"

By this point Ember had cried. She walked into the tent her spirit broken.

"She-she's gone?"

"Ember, I told you- how much did you over hear?" Serria asked.

"All of it" her voice was shaking. "I-I don't want to lose my mom" she cried.

"You won't, we will get her back, somehow," Achillean replied, kneeling down to give Ember a hug.

surprisingly, Ember hugged him back.

She felt the Nestoris pick her up to better comfort her.

For once she wasn't scared of him. Part of her wondered why that was and if it was a good idea to trust him.

But she didn't have a lot of options,

She had noticed her mother and the Nestoris growing closer. He made Amaya happy, ever since her brother had died,

the mother had not been happy, she always seemed sad.

Ember was glad her mother was happy, she was used to things being depressed. The Voltaris child closed her eyes as Achillean gently rubbed her back comforting the child.

...

Sometimes sacrifices are necessary for the greater good.

But is that really true...

Bringing the Voltaris clan back was part of the greater good, wasn't it?

He tried to convince himself that he was doing the right thing.

The clans had started this war, they had started the spark that drove him to ignite the fire.

They had no  **right** to relentlessly  **murder** and hunt down his clan.

He would save his people.

Even if sacrifices were necessary.

He grabbed a small knife, turning to walk down the corridor.

He flipped the knife around in his hands and he stopped at Amaya's cell to see the Voltaris laying on her side, a large gash had been cut along her side.

Tygren's doing, no doubt.

He opened the door kneeling down beside the unconscious Voltaris, he brushed the hair out of her face, he focused his protoheal song on her injuries, the cuts glowed blue before healing completely.

He was going to make sure that even if Amaya escaped, she would be marked.

He was going to blind Amaya.

He took his knife, hesitating slightly.

_ "This is necessary," _ he told himself.

But was it?

He had blinded Ardoni before.

So why was this different?

He growled, shaking any hesitation off.

He took the knife quickly, slashing it across her eyes, effectively blinding the Ardoni.

The edges of his vision turned red...

He looked down to see his hands shaking.

What was happening to him?

Why-why could he not remember his...own name?

He had a name...

Ingr- no. That wasn't right.

D-Deathsinger. Yes, that was his name.

He glanced down at the female Voltaris two deep slashes had been made across her eyes.

H-he blinded her?

Why was his memory so foggy?


	10. Hellfire

Hellfire

Pain...

So, so much pain... like fire scorching the ground...

The pain Amaya felt was almost unbearable. She couldn't see anything, it was like nothing existed, Like she was in the void.

She tried to open her mouth to speak, but only a cry escaped her, her hands shook.

She could hear footsteps approaching her cell, "what- what did you do?" Her voice was scared.

The presence replied. "connect the dots," it was Ingressus.

Amaya froze. She couldn't see.

Surely he hadn't blinded her...

"I thought about making you mute as well, but then I wouldn't have been able to hear your cries for help,"

"Monster," she quietly hissed.

Ingressus laughed. "Is that how you see me? If I really wanted to hurt you, I would have done it by now, believe me" he paused. Twirling the knife he used to blind the Voltaris with. "Your son, he was killed by a champion. Don't you want to see them suffer? Like they made you suffer,"

"No," Amaya responded. "You don't fight fire with fire,"

"But I can," he paused, walking closer to Amaya. "I can create a fire so powerful it engulfs the other,"

"And how many innocent people will die?"

"Elaborate,"

"How many innocent children, innocent people, have died because of this war?" She paused, adding. "How many people died when you set fire to the clan territories?"

The door to the cell opened, Amaya backed away from the sound, scared of what Ingressus might do. He had already blinded her.

Who was to say he wouldn't make her mute or torture her?

Or worse.

Amaya shuddered, not wanting to think of all t he things he could do.

her back touched the wall of the cell.

She felt Ingressus force her chin upwards, most likely to survey his handy work of blinding her.

"You have no reason to fear me, Amaya,"

"You blinded me," she hissed, her voice shaking with fear. "How am I supposed to not fear you!"

She could imagine the smirk on his face as he replied. "I only blinded you to make sure you wouldn't be able to escape," Amaya felt him move the hair out of her face. She wanted to flinch away but stayed put.

"When Achillean comes to rescue you, and he w ill," he paused. "I can kill him, and leave him to rot in this cell,"

Amaya shut her eyes, not wanting to imagine Achillean's markings turning black as he bled out.

Amaya swallowed her cry. "Were you both not friends at som-" her voice was cut off as Ingressus grabbed Amaya's throat.

"Don't ever bring that up" he growled tightening his grip on her throat cutting off her air supply. "Do I make myself clear?"

Amaya nodded, her throat felt like lava had just been poured down it, burning everything from the inside.

Ingressus let go of Amaya's throat. The Female Voltaris was sure it would bruise later.

She sucked in a deep breath, her head was hung low, her heart wouldn't stop pounding in her chest.

How long had she been in this hell?

A few days?

A week?

Time didn't seem to exist here.

"why- why capture me? What purpose does it serve? "

Ingressus let out a dark chuckle.

"As I've said before, I want to see Achillean fall, I want to see him suffer, and you my dear are one way I can do that." He paused. "Most of Ardonia already has labeled me as a monster, why not act like one?"

"Because you don't have to, you can still stop this war.."

"It's far too late for that. My name will go down in history as a Voltaris who started a war," He paused. "I've already blinded you, I'm surprised you don't hate me,"

"Some of us have a hard time hating others,"

"But you are frightened by me," he paused. "Fear commands respect, but I don't need respect from you," his voice wasn't as hard as it had been. Almost as if he enjoyed this little talk.

"and what if Achillean doesn't come.. what will you do with me the-then?" Amaya tried to keep her voice from shaking. She already knew Ingressus relished seeing fear in others. He knew she already was terrified of him.

He knew what he could do to her and that he could get away with it.

"If he doesn't come, you will return to the Voltaris camp, or stay here," Ingressus replied the malice in his voice had faded away, Amaya noticed her hearing had started to get slightly sharper, Ardoni already had good hearing.

It must have had been an effect of her blindness, her b ody sensing that she needed her other senses to sharpen if she were to survive.

When she escaped, could her blindness be cured?

Even if she didn't have her full sight back, Amaya still wanted to be able to see her daughter smile, and if she had any other children, to be able to see them as well.

you don't appreciate something until it's gone.

Amaya froze, remembering she had a song on her. If she used it- she might be able to get away.

But since she was blind, that was a gamble, the Voltaris had yet to be chained up.

If she failed... What horrors awaited her?

Without another thought Amaya called her song to her hands using the power of the Agressum song to knock the Deathsinger back, Amaya rose to her feet breaking into a run. She focused on her hearing listening to the whispers of a Nether portal.

She ran down the corridor, her heart drummed in her ears.

The pounding of feet on the nether-brick echoed around the strangely silent Nether.

just as the whispers from the portal got louder, the sound of a Mobilium song reached her ears. Fear rose in her chest.

She felt Ingressus grab her waist, pulling her backward.

She struggled as she fought to get free. She felt sharp claws dig into her skin drawing blood, she managed to get free but not without the claws drawing long scratches in her flesh.

Behind her, Ingressus let out an animalistic growl...

...

The Voltaris master growled Amaya had hurt him using her agressum song, his eyes had turned completely black, his movements were more animalistic and his fingernails had slightly sharpened into claws, the Primes under certain circumstances would twist his appearance

he growled again running after Amaya, he shot a bolt of agressum song ahead of him, the red ball of light crashed into the nether portal breaking it.

Amaya turned to face him. Her sightless eyes were wide with fear as she backed away from him.

"And I thought blindness would stop you," his voice was dark and menacing.

He could kill Amaya, then he wouldn't have to deal with her.

Ingressus clenched his fists. He could let Amaya go.

But then where was the fun in that.

He pinned the Voltaris against the wall, she struggled against his grip, he could hear the loud pounding of her heart. a low humming sound started to emit from his staff along with whispers.

she collapsed, Ingressus picked her up carrying the Voltaris back to the cell.

He attached chains to her wrists making sure they were tight. When she woke up he would force her to let go of her song.

...

Achillean and Sierra walked back to the spot He and Ingressus had fought in, the portal was gone, the only tell-tale signs of a battle had taken place here was the blood, patches of red and yellow blood were scattered around the so-called 'battlefield'.

"Great, there isn't a nether portal here anymore.." Achillean broke the silence between the two of them. "Nether portals don't just- disappear..." the felina responded, "someone destroyed it... most likely Nether forces,"

"Can we build a Nether portal?" The Nestoris rubbed the back of his neck, his mind searching for a way to get into the Nether.

"Not likely, we might need to find an old one,"

"But the nether doesn't work the same as the overworld, we need to use this portal, otherwise we risk getting lost,"

The felina nodded. "You are resourceful, you will figure something out,"

"What if I can't.." his eyes darkened. "What if this time I can't?" he bit his lip, if he couldn't Ingressus would win. The only reason he captured Amaya is that he was close to her.

He wouldn't kill her.

Ingressus may be willing to kill, but he wouldn't do it without reason.

That the Tidesinger knew.

But that did not mean he wouldn't hurt her, he had heard of the horrors rescued prisoners from the Nether had to go through.

He could only ask the stars that Ingressus would have some mercy if any, on Amaya.

If he had not met the Voltaris, she wouldn't be in that hell.

He blamed himself. For a lot, he blamed himself for this war, even though he himself did not cause it.

But he had started a spark to a much more powerful and dangerous fire.

"Achillean, look at me," Sierra broke his train of thought. He glanced up at the felina.

"From what I've heard, from stories- you are relentless when it comes to helping others,"

Achillean looked at the ground. He felt as if Sierra were scolding him like he was some child.

"We should head back to the encampment,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really dislike this chapter, its going to be re-written at some point when i get this book finished :/


	11. Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a quick little trigger warning, this chapter contains mentions of blood and torture

Amaya was dragged down the corridor by a netheran guard. She didn't bother asking why.

The guard tossed her forwards into a room she landed harshly on the brick ground, a loud crack echoing around, the silent room her side exploded with pain. She bit her lip trying to keep herself from crying out.

her hands felt wet and sticky, the metallic smell of blood entered her nose, making her choke.

To make matters worse, she was blind, she pricked her ears hearing bubbling magma to her right. Behind her, she could hear footsteps echoing down the hallway behind her.

She suddenly felt very tiny.

...

Ingressus had been talking to Tygren. "Why don't I just torture her?"

"You would kill her and I need Amaya alive,"

"Why? She's useless to us."

"Not entirely..." The Voltaris master paused. "She has her uses,"

Tygren rolled his eyes. "Your too soft, you would stop at the first sign that she's really in pain,"

Ingressus growled, Tygren often acted high and mighty around him, the Voltaris wasn't sure if it were because he felt the need to because he was in the presence of the clan Master or because he was just annoying.

A Netheran walked into the room his armor was dark almost black and he had golden lines of lava flowing through him, "the prisoner has been taken to room D,"

Ingressus nodded, waving the guard off.

"Isn't room D-?"

"Yes," Ingressus paused, adding. "The longer he takes to get here, the more pain Amaya will endure,"

"You're trying to spite him..." Tygren laughed. "That's something I thought I wouldn't ever see."

Ingressus rolled his eyes. He and Tygren were 'friends' but sometimes the other could be pesky.

"can I do it?"

"Do what?" Ingressus asked. "Oh, you mean- yeah have at it, but don't kill her-"

"I won't," the Voltaris laughed.

Ingressus watched as Tygren exited, leaving the Voltaris Master alone.

A twinge of guilt attacked him. He brushed it off feeling numb. He turned towards the balcony a lake of fire sat just below, the smell of ash and death was strong, demonic screeches echoed around the vast landscape. His hands grabbed the railing, his knuckles turned white he was grasping it so hard.

The course nether brick crumbled in his hands he watched with narrowed eyes as the dust drifted away from the nether draft.

He narrowed his eyes deep in thought. Did he want Amaya to suffer?

Or was he acting out of spite?

He knew he didn't want to kill Amaya.

He didn't want Ember to lose her mother like he had lost his own family.

He knew Achillean would be here to be the hero and rescue Amaya soon enough.

And soon enough there would be a battle only one of them would stand on top.

Part of Ingressus wished to the stars there could be another way.

But that was not the path they had laid down.  Each one of them had a path in the stars, every action had a consequence.

Sometimes we do bad things to achieve what we believe is a good goal.

Sometimes good people have to die in order for that path to be taken.

We often surprise ourselves with what we will do.

...

Nothing was right- she opened her mouth to scream, but no sound escaped her, the Voltaris' inside's felt as if they were burning slowly. She tried to breathe but couldn't manage to inhale any air.

Her throat felt as if a fire burned inside, slowly destroying her from the inside.

Tygren pulled the hot metal rod out of her throat, she could taste blood, her breathing quickened, her blind eyes were wide with fear and panic, her whole body trembled. Amaya's lungs burned with each breath; she wanted to curl up into a ball and just stay that way.

A low chuckle reached Amaya's ears. "Hurts, doesn't it?" she could imagine the smirk on Tygren's fac e as he talked to her.

She wanted to respond, but she didn't trust her words to not turn into cries of anguish.

"Silent, are we?" Tygren took that same rod, smashing it to Amaya's head, sending the female Voltaris sliding across the blood-soaked floor. She reached her hands up to her head, curling up into a ball. She let out a pained cry. Her hands were sticky with her own blood. Tygren's footsteps approached her. Panic rose in Amaya's chest, "No, no, no, no please stars help me!" tears fell from Amaya's face. She could feel herself falling into darkness.

_ "Elyon, wait up!" Amaya ran after the male Voltaris, a laugh rising in her throat. They both tripped,  _ _ falling into the soft snow below laughing and blushing. _

_ Amaya lay on her side gazing at her mate, his markings were blood-red curling across his body. They reminded Amaya of the old carvings of wind she would find on cave walls and stones. _

_ Elyon brushed Amaya's hair out of her face, smiling at her, "why did we come out here?" he asked, his voice calm and soft. _

_ Amaya blushed. "Well," she paused, looking into her mate's calm eyes, "im expecting," she smiled, _

_ "Really?" his face lit up. _

_ Amaya nodded laughing as Elyon tackled her into a hug "I'm going to be a father!" his eyes were bright. The female Voltaris laughed at his excitement. "Have you gone to the healer-?" _

_ "Yes, she's guessing the little one will be born sometime in the summer," Amaya moved so her stomach was in view, no signs of her being pregnant had started to show yet, Elyon rested his hand there smiling "hey little one," he whispered. _

Amaya slowly opened her eyes, her head throbbed in pain. She didn't bother trying to get up.

She Inhaled sharply the Voltaris touched her head where the rod had hit. the area was sticky with blood, she closed her eyes, she felt more numb than anything, she wanted to just scream but there would most likely be punishment for that.

Footsteps echoed down the hallway, Amaya curled tighter into a ball, her breathing hitching.

"How do you feel," it was Ingressus.

There was, no doubt, more pain, and suffering to come.

Amaya did not respond, her hands trembled and her breathing was labored.

The rusty door opened; Amaya was sure it was about to crumble. The sound of an enchantment reached her ears.

"Since you were at one of the outposts you know where it is, and how defended it is," Ingressus paused. "If you tell me I'll walk away and you won't have any new injuries,"

Amaya's heart drummed in her ears, she had not even paid attention to how defended the walls had been, she opened her mouth to speak, not ready for how hoarse it sounded. "I-I.. don't know." she paused sitting back up, "I did not pay att-" her voice was cut off as Ingressus pressed his flaming sword to her skin, Amaya tried to move away but found herself being restrained by the Supporium Prime she let out a sharp cry, her throat had already been burned.

"I don't know!" Amaya cried out her side screamed in pain,

the sword was drawn away from her side, the Voltaris collapsed on the ground her eyes shut tight from the pain.

"Get. talking" Ingressus growled.

Amaya didn't move, her side screamed in pain at every little attempt to move.

Ingressus reached down grabbing a fistful of her loosely let down hair, jerking it upwards a sharp cry escaped Amaya. "Get talking,"

"I- already, T...Told you I...I..don't know..know" her voice was strained, Ingressus let go of Amaya letting the Voltaris fall back to the ground. "Such a shame Achillean has yet to rescue you," Ingressus knelt down whispering in Amaya's ear, "He is not coming," the Deathsinger's voice was filled with malice. "Ember is probably dead by now, you mean nothing to him,"

Amaya knew what Ingressus was trying to do, he was trying to abuse her mentally.

"No-no," she started finding her voice. "You are wrong,"

A smirk formed on Ingressus' face. "am I?"

The male Voltaris then got back up leaving Amaya to sit alone with her aching injuries.

Was he right, though?

Was Achillean even going to try to rescue her?

Amaya was far from a damsel in distress, but there was no way she could escape on her own, not with having lost her sight.

Amaya felt herself crumble.

No one was coming.

She was alone.

Just as she had been.

She should have never trusted him.

she was going to suffer for all of eternity.

It was hopeless.

...

Night had fallen over the outpost, Achillean sat alone in his tent, the Nestoris sighed, hugging his knees tightly, it had been four days since Amaya's capture.

He hoped she had not given up hope that help would come.

It was only a matter of when and how.

Achillean shut his eyes tightly. It was his fault, wasn't it? He got ingressus to take part in the tournament. If he hadn't the whole of Ardonia wouldn't be suffering, Amaya wouldn't be suffering.

"Achill-Achillean I'm scared," a small voice interrupted his thoughts. He glanced towards the entrance of the tent to see Ember standing there she was shivering and had tears in her eyes.

Achillean's eyes softened, "it's alright come here,"

Ember padded over to Achillean crawling into his lap.

It hit him. She was afraid of the storm.

"You mind telling me what's got you so worked up?" He forced his voice to stay calm, "I-I don't like the sound of the storm" the child's voice wavered. She bit her lip as tears flowed down her cheeks. A loud crack of Thunder roared above them causing the child to fearfully wince.

Achillean not knowing the best way to comfort, Ember hugged her, rubbing her back. "What would your mom do to comfort you?"

"She-she would sing," Ember's voice was less shaky now. "Well... I can try to sing, it might make your ears bleed though," Achillean replied.

Ember giggled slightly at the last part, "don't they call you the Tide _ singer _ ?"

Achillean smiled, feeling at ease. "Do you want me to sing?"

Ember nodded. The tiny child seemed at ease.

Achillean thought of a song his mother, Apeiros had sung to him when he had been a small child.

"Little child, be not afraid.. Though rain.. pounds harshly against the glass.. Like an..unwanted stranger..There is no danger.... I am here tonight" Achillean's 'singing' voice was more of a light, soft whisper. To his surprise, Ember had almost fallen asleep "thank you... Ada," her voice was tired as she drifted to sleep.

Achillean smiled, shifting his weight careful not to wake Ember. He then wrapped a blanket around the both of them and slowly fell asleep, his mind at ease

When Achillean awoke that morning, Ember was still asleep on his lap. He didn't move from the cot, not wanting to wake the sleeping child.

he was happy to have finally earned her trust that she felt safe around him.

He wondered how his own mother would react to all this. She along with Master Aegus had both known about Ingressus being Voltaris, but she still helped look after him, even with Achillean and all his brothers.

he figured she would be fine with it, happy that her son had found someone.

Apeiros would definitely fawn over Ember. She loved children, another reason she had many of her own.

A smile parted his lips as he thought about heading back to Nestoria with Amaya and Ember to meet his mother.

On his lap, Ember started to stir. The child sat up blinking a few times. "Was I asleep here all night?"

Achillean nodded lightly, rubbing the top of her head. "You slept pretty soundly,"

The child nodded yawning again, "do you think my mom is ok?"

"I can't say really... but I know she's not dead for a fact,"

Ember nodded, "do you like my mom?" She paused, then added. "She's a lot happier around you then I've ever seen her,"

"Oh-I uh" Achillean blushed slightly. "I do like her, a-a lot,"

Ember giggled at his flustered expression.

Achillean sighed. "Do you want some food?"

Ember nodded. Letting Achillean pick her up, walking out of the tent Sierra greeted him a smile plastered on her face, "the mighty Tidesinger is good with kids, what a surprise," the Felina joked.

The Nestoris shrugged, "Me and Emb er are pals, right?"

The Voltaris nodded, giggling. "Yup,"

"We have some extra obsidian enough that we can make a portal,"

Achillean felt relief flood his chest, "when do we start?"

"Now,"

...

Amaya's heart drummed in her ears, her skull pounded with pain, "does it hurt? Knowing you are alone?" Tygren spoke, his voice was dangerously low and filled with malice.

Amaya felt her spirit break even more. Her throat felt raw from all the screaming, it hurt to talk, at this point, it hurt to even move. every time she came into physical contact with the Voltaris she would only endure more pain.

"You are very easy to break, it's pathetic really," Tygren continued, "you don't even fight back!"

Amaya closed her eyes. even if she managed to escape healing would take a long time.

Amaya was thrown against a wall several times. her nose had bled, bruises formed on her arms and legs, her head throbbed with pain, she coughed up clots of blood.

she felt Tygren grab her horn yanking it upwards a loud crack split the air.

He had just broken Amaya's left horn, the once red-orange horn had been snapped in half. a splintering crack had formed on the remaining part of her left horn, the part Tygren held had turned blacker than the void he dropped, shattering the broken piece into thousands of pieces.

"Tygren," a new voice spoke, one that Amaya had not heard before.

"What do you want, Vulcannus?"

"The Deathsinger has requested your presence, I wouldn't delay," The voice- Vulcannus replied. It sounded calm and relaxed, almost annoyed to be talking to the Voltaris.

"Fine." Tygren walked away from Amaya, leaving the blind Voltaris.

Amaya reached up to trace her fingers across her broken horn. The break wasn't clean, but jagged. She ran her finger across the splintering crack that had run across the remaining part of her horn.

...

Achillean stood in front of a fully built nether portal he held a flaming torch in his hand he was planning to go in alone. He knelt down, pressing his torch to the cold obsidian.

The fire turned purple rising up the portal the fire swirled, mixing itself into different shades and tones of the color, its sinister whispers reached Achillean's ears, sending shivers down his spine. He clutched his staff tightly. "Are you sure you want to go alone?" Thalleous said from behind him, "I can help you, Ingressus is keen on killing you,"

Achillean turned back to the Sendaris, he noted how hard the Sendaris was clutching his sword, he thought for a moment. The Nestoris was planning on doing this stealthily, not an assault. "Fine. but this is a stealth mission we don't want the whole of the Nether to know we are there,"

The Sendaris nodded. "Do you have a plan?"

"Not... not really," the Nestoris rubbed the back of his head. The only reply from Thalleous was a heavy sigh. "Right, let's go," without another word both Ardoni entered the nether portal.


	12. broken crown

Broken crown 

Heavy is the crown worn by the wrong head. 

Ingressus narrowed his eyes glancing at Amaya’s Agressum song, the red light pulsed almost like a heartbeat. The Voltaris set the song back down. He closed his eyes deep in thought, his memories and thoughts had been very foggy lately. Behind him, he heard heavy footsteps a Netharan no doubt.

“What did the female Voltaris do?” The Netharan- Vulcannus asked. This question caught the Master off guard, “what is it to you?” 

“She seems pretty harmless, not someone who would be of a huge threat to you,” Vulcannus’ voice was calm and level, the Netharan was normally always that way, always kept his cool.

“she is harmless for the most part,” Ingressgus replied. “I have her here in hopes of bringing another,”

“Achillean?”

“Yes, Achillean,”

“Then why abuse her, why torture her?” Vulcannus took a step closer to the Voltaris but he still kept his distance.

Ingressus turned back to look at Vulcannus, he then realized why the Netharan came, he felt sympathy for her, she had been blinded, tortured, and abused. “To spite him, give him a reason to attack me,” 

“So you want to fight him?”

“Of course, I want him dead” Ingressus’ voice darkened.

“she is one of your clan, is she not?”

“She is-“ 

“What kind of leader harms his own people for his own gain,”

Ingressus growled at Vulcannus warning the Netharan, “My  _ own _ gain?” He spat. “My people have been cast out, hunted, and tortured just because we are  _ Voltaris, _ I’m doing this for them,” Ingressus paused, his eyes narrowing. “One suffering is better than many sufferings,”

Vulcannus did not reply to Ingressus. “You remind me of my father,” he began, “always wanting to help his people.”

Without another word Vulcannus exited, leaving the Voltaris alone.

Ingressus sighed turning to once again glance around the room, he spotted an old leather-bound book, he ran his hands over the soft frail cover, the edges had been torn and the papers were frayed.

This wasn’t just any book.

This was a book he and Achillean used to write in to keep track of things they did.

He turned the pages looking for a certain spot. He stopped his eyes scanning the stained paper.

He had read this page many times, part of him wondered why he even bothered, maybe it was because he still longed to have a friendship with his adversary.

The Voltaris hesitantly began to read.

_ I almost drowned today, Ingressus and I were training on our rock spire, like normal, I lost my footing and tumbled over the edge, the water- I remember was so cold, my fingers and toes went numb almost at once. My head hit the back of a rock, enough to make me disorientated, if not for Ingressus jumping down after me, I doubt I would be here writing this. _

_ I love him like a brother-  _

He stopped himself from reading anymore, every time he even looked at the leather-bound book guilt threatened to crush his heart. 

…

Achillean silently ran through the nether corridor, Thalleous following close behind, both Ardoni had their weapons drawn ready to quickly silence any guards they came across, Achillean kept his ears pricked listening for any sign of danger. 

Achillean froze holding up his hand in a stop motion.

The throne room was just around the corner. 

“You wanted to see me?” 

“Yes, I think it would please you to know the nether portal near were you captured Amaya has been… relit,” 

“We need to move before they start patrolling the halls,” Thalleous whispered from behind him. Achillean noded carefully walking past the entrance, the Nestoris gripped his staff tightly, the hallway emptied into a long room, cells lined the walls, most of them were empty, Achillean walked down the hall, time itself seemed to stop. His gaze followed a small trail of blood, he froze.

Amaya lay on her side, one of her horns had been broken, and she had cuts across her small frame, anger rose in his chest. She looked so pitiful.

Using his staff he broke the lock the door swung open with a rusty screech, making the Nestoris flinch, the Voltaris started to stir, she looked like she had not gotten any sleep for a few weeks.

“Achillean we need to move!” Thalleous whisper shouted from behind, loud, heavy footsteps could be heard.

Achillean walked inside the cell, gently shaking Amaya to rouse her quickly.

…

freedom.

that wasn't a word she had thought of often.

being trapped.. in this hell for so long, it had shattered her spirit, all the pain she had suffered, it would have been better if she had been killed.

her eyes glanced up to the Nestoris that stood a few feet away from her. Achillean had come to rescue her.

his golden eyes were wide with relief and sympathy.

"what- what did they do to you?" she heard him walk up to her.

"I- I've been blinded, Achillean I can’t see," a panicked cry rose in her throat her voice was tired and strained.

she felt Achillean's arms wrap around her in a hug, she flinched back slightly, physical contact meant suffering.

Achillean must have noticed her hesitance. "Amaya, I won’t hurt you-" his voice was almost as broken as her own.

Amaya only hugged herself tighter her mental state wasnt the best, it had been shattered. 

“Achillean-” Another voice spoke up, she moved away from the sound her hands trembling, “Amaya-” he tried again, “we don’t have much time,”

But the Voltaris did not respond, she had been through so much hell.

...

The sounds of clashing metal met his ears, he spun around to see a Netharan going at Thalleous, knowing the champion could very well hold his own he turned back to Amaya. Her once striking orange and gray eyes had turned a glassy and dull white color.

Achillean held his hand out for her to take, “You trusted me before, how is this different?”

“He said you weren’t coming-” her voice wavered.

Achillean reached his hands out to clasp her own, “I did come,” he spoke gently to the broken Voltaris “I wouldn’t leave you in this hell.” he hugged the Voltaris again, this time she let him. He cut her ankles free of the chains, her breathing was ragged and uneven, no doubt she was scared.

His golden eyes turned back to Thalleous, the champion had driven the Netheran off, he would return with reinforcements, no doubt.

“We need to move. Now,” Thalleous’ voice held concern. “We cannot risk capture,”

Achillean nodded, Following Thalleous as they ran, the Nestoris helped to support the tired Voltaris, as they fled the nether. Screeches of demonic creatures sounded above their heads, Achillean picked up his pace, he would feel safer when they got out. 

The whispering of the portal reached his ears they were close, 

All three Ardoni froze once they turned the corner,

Ingressus stood a sly smirk painted across his face, “I have to hand it to you, you just about made it,”

Beside him Achillean felt Amaya shrink backward at the sound of the other Voltaris’ voice, the Nestoris took a deep breath swallowing his anger, “Let us pass, this does nothing in your favor, Ingressus” he spat. 

Ingressus laughed, it was cold and menacing not warm like it was when they were kids, “oh I think you misinterpreted what i'm doing here,” the Voltaris paused, Igniting his sword, “my goal was to bring you here, I've succeeded in that,”

“To what, kill me?” 

“Precisely,” the Voltaris hissed. Achillean raised his head, “you won't though, something is holding you back,”

“Nothing is holding me back,” 

“Prove me wrong then,” Achillean pulled out his staff igniting the yellow enchantment. 

“Thalleous-” Achillean whispered. “On it,” the Sendaris replied.

Achillean swung his staff towards Ingressus both warriors clashed in a fight, the sound of diamond against diamond ring in his ears, Ingressus managed to knock Achillean’s staff from his hands, the weapon clattered against the floor a few feet away, the Nestoris held up his fists in a fighting stance, just as Ingressus was about to bring the greatsword dawn Thalleous fired a shot of agressuim song at the Deathsinger, knocking the Voltaris over the side of the bridge.

Achillean looked over expecting to see Ingressus drowning in the fire lake below, but the Voltaris had only fallen on another nether brick structure, he wasn't dead.

“Let's go!” Thalleous jumped through the portal.

Achillean nodded, quickly moving towards the portal, he helped Amaya through before going in himself. 

The whispers always made him dizzy, the Nestoris landed harshly on a patch of cold snow, beside him Amaya sat shivering violently, he pulled Amaya into a tight hug. “You’re ok,” he whispered trying to ease her nerves. 

Achillean slid his staff over his back before getting to his feet. They had escaped.

He had freed Amaya.

…

Amaya stumbled through the snow her whole body shook from the cold they soon had made it back to the silent outpost, the Voltaris sucked in a cold breath, despite being rescued she still did not feel safe.

Achillean led Amaya into the shared tent, Ember was asleep on the cot her tiny form curled up, Amaya felt Achillean guide her hand to her daughter, the mother rubbed her child’s back feeling a weight being lifted from her shoulders. 

“You probably need some rest, your injuries can be checked tomorrow,” Achilllean whispered, his voice was soft, Amaya heard him turning to leave, she bit her lip. 

“What?”

“Can you stay here, I- I would feel safer-” she stumbled over her words,

“Yeah,” The Nestoris smiled, “I can,” 

Amaya sat on the other cot next to Achillean, the Nestoris was gently rubbing circles on her back, she leaned her head on his chest feeling safer.

As she drifted off to sleep she heard Achillean utter, “Sleep well Amaya, Love you,” 


	13. past and present

**For this chapter I would suggest listening to: ‘Adapted by dark’ by ‘Hampus Naeselius’**

  
  


One's past doesn't define their present, we all have a path laid down in the Stars, and sometimes we try our hardest to avoid the set path, to change our fates, to change the outcome.

The moment a creature’s first breath enters their lungs, the Stars have already have chosen a path for them. a person’s own choices can lead them down different paths, but in the end, the Stars have a say in it all…

Ember wondered if the Stars had watched over her mother if the Stars had watched as her brother was slaughtered.

Sure the Stars watched over everyone, but they did almost nothing about wrongdoings.

Ember let out a tired yawn, she sat up from her cot, the warm blanket falling off her shoulders. The small child slid off the cot, her feet touching the cold floor Ember made her way outside the tent stretching, the sun was barely over the top of the trees, the sky was a warm pink, almost the color of her own markings.

  
  


In the dim morning light, she saw her mother’s small frame next to Achillean’s they were gently talking while enjoying the warmth of the firepit.

Ember padded into view of both Ardoni, She smiled sadly at her mother, the adult Voltaris’ eyes were now glassy and unfocused.

“Momma,” the child whispered, she was then scooped up by the Voltaris the mother held her child close, Ember melted into her mother’s warm embrace. sure she had only been gone for a few days, but to the child, it had felt like years, during that time she had bonded with Achillean; even going as far as calling him ‘Ada’ an Ardoni word for father.

“You and Achillean get along?” Her mother’s voice was quiet and sounded strained.

The child nodded, “yeah, he told me he liked you!” Ember exclaimed; she watched the Nestoris blush, as he fumbled over his words.

Ember watched her mother kiss his cheek, effectively making him blush harder, she had never seen him so flustered.

Amaya laughed at his flustered expression, she seemed to be calm and at ease despite having been blinded and tortured in the Nether.

“is Achillean, my Ada now?” Ember asked.

Her mother laughed hugging the child again. “Perhaps little one, we are still figuring things out,”

Ember nodded satisfied with her mother’s reply.

The child had never met her father, he had died shortly after she had been born leaving Amaya to care for her children alone, though she had some help from the  _ nicer  _ Voltaris.

Ember thought back to one of the stories her mother had told her.

_ “How did father die?”  _ She remembered asking one day.

Her mother had been surprised at the question but answered it nonetheless.

_ “It had only been a few months since you had been born, our small group was moving to another spot, deeper in the forest.” The Voltaris set her knife down bringing her whole attention to the story. “We had found a good spot, it was deep in the forest and there was a good food source nearby, we had only been there for a few days… then they found us.” Ember guessed ‘they’ had meant the clans. _

_ “I hid with you deep inside one of the caves many tunnels, while your father stood guard, we both thought we had hidden well, we were wrong” her mother paused taking a deep breath. “One of the champions had attacked me, and almost killed you, but your father had none of it, he fought the champion off; he barley was standing by the end,” Amaya sighed deeply, “I had fled with you and your brother, as more Ardoni entered the cave, he died so we could live,” _

_ “Do you miss him?” _

_ “Every day, but his soul star watches over us,” _

“Mom, what’s a soul star?” Ember asked.

“Have I never told you?” Her mother’s voice shook slightly. 

The child shook her head. Achillean patted the top of Ember’s head. “I’m not sure what they are either.”

The adult Voltaris sighed. “Well, it is said that the stars are the shining souls of the fallen watching over all who reside here.” Ember looked up at the sky, she could still barely see a few stars. 

“We are born from the stars, and one day we will return to the stars.” 

…

Achillean tried to imagine how many new stars had appeared in this war, most likely thousands. “I've never heard it described that way,” he told Amaya. “Aperion- my mother, had said that when a person dies their soul star is always brighter than the rest for a few nights. I liked to think that it was because they were trying to let their loved one’s know they were ok,” 

The Nestoris nuzzled his head against Amaya’s, the Voltaris was still hesitant when it came to touch, but she was improving. He felt Amaya gently trace her hand over his horn, “is Aperion still around?” the Voltaris asked. 

“She is yes, you will have to meet her sometime,” Achillean paused. “She would love you, and Ember,” 

The Voltaris laughed slightly, it was now early in the morning, the sun had risen enough that you could no longer see the stars or moon. Achillean knew that his group would be moving again, the Nestoris was expected to lead an attack on the nether in a few day's time. 

  
  
  


“Achillean,” Thalleous cleared his throat from behind him, “A word please,” 

the Nestoris got to his feet, he whispered to Amaya saying he would be back.

“What is between the two of you?” the Sendaris demanded, his tone was serious. “Is it wrong for me to like her?” Achillean responded, preparing himself for the whole ‘Voltaris are evil’ presentation.

“Yes! She is a Voltaris, rescuing her I get, but-” 

“Has it ever occurred to you that history is told by the victors?” Achillean interrupted the Sendaris. “I- are you saying the Voltaris are in the right for killing the Masters?!” Thalleous’ voice elevated slightly, “that was  _ one _ Voltaris, and Amaya is blind now,” Achillean lowered his voice, the Sendaris sighed. “I trust you, I don't understand what you see in her, but I won't stop you if that is your choice,” 

Achillean nodded. “It is,”

The Sendaris nodded, turning to leave he paused, “a messenger bird from master Aegus came late last night, he has requested you return to Nestoria,”

“Did the note say why?” 

“No, only it was urgant,” that Thalleous walked away, Achillean blinked, that had gone better than he thought it would.

“Amaya,” he went back, sitting next to the Voltaris, he opened his mouth to speak.

“I already know, you need to head to Nestoria,” her voice was quiet. “I'm not going to leave without you if that is what you are thinking,” 

The Voltaris paused “I won't be welcome,” she then added. “What- what if I'm captured again,” her breathing hitched, Achillean then gave the Voltaris a hug, “I won’t let that happen,” 

…

Achillean strapped the saddlebag on a horse, the creature stood still while the Nestoris fiddled with the knot, they would be leaving for Nestoria soon, the sound of footsteps through the snow made the Ardoni glance towards the sound, Amaya stood holding her daughter’s hand.

Achillean helped both Voltaris onto the brown-colored horse before climbing up himself, he rested his head on top of Amaya’s lovingly, earning a laugh from the Voltaris.

He urged the horse forwards, and slowly the powerful animal broke into a full run, with luck they would be at Nestoria in a few days.

  
  
  
  


The ride was mostly silent, and Ember asking lots of questions about the animals she saw.

“What's that?” the Voltaris asked. Achillean followed her gaze, a small bird sat perched on a branch, once it saw the travelers it took off its small wings gliding through the air. Achillean smiled. “That's a sparrow,” 

“I didn't realize the rest of Ardonia had so much wildlife,” Amaya spoke up. She had been mostly quiet the entire time, the Nestoris didn't blame her, she would be in an Ardoni clan province, one that had sent champions after the Voltaris… to kill them.

“Are there not birds on Mt Velgren?”

  
  


“There are, but not like here,” the Voltaris responded. “On the mountain, we mostly saw owls or eagles, not the smaller birds you both keep talking about,”

Achillean felt a pang in his heart, he wished Amaya would be able to see all the life the rest of Ardonia held, he grabbed her hand gently rubbing it with his thumb, the palms of her hands were rougher than he expected but still soft all the same.

They had made good progress, the sun had already started to set, the sky was painted with, soft reds and oranges. It was said each Ardoni clan had an aspect in nature. He could guess what the Voltaris’ was.

“Will we be able to see the Stars in Nestoria?” Ember asked.

“Of course, you can see the stars pretty much anywhere in Ardonia,” he replied. “Why?”   
  
“I like seeing them, I feel like my brother still watches over me,” her voice grew sad. 

Achillean frowned, he felt great sympathy for both Voltaris, but also respect they had both survived and been through so much. 

  
  


…

Ingressus’ head pounded, the Sendaris had hurt him more than he would like to admit.

He struggled to his feet, glancing around he saw he was in his chambers, he sat up not ready for the wave of dizziness that struck him.

If there was one thing he hated about songs it was the after effects of being struck with one. 

“Are you feeling better,” Vulcannus came into view, as per usual his demeanor was calm and relaxed. “You have been out for almost a day, that Sendaris hit you good,”   
  
“I am fine.” he hissed through clenched teeth as he got to his feet, the floor swayed beneath him. “What do you want,” he growled, his voice was scratchy. 

“Cronos wanted to know if you were awake,”

“Why?”   
  
“The kingdoms have started to fall back”


	14. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning panic attack

\--------------------------------------------

Achillean sighed they had a few hours and then they would be at Nestoria.

Part of him was worried about how the clan would react.

to them Amaya was just another dangerous Voltaris, they didn't know how much she had fought for survival. He slowed the horse to a slow trot, the sounds of a human town reached his ears, they could stop to rest there.

He slid off the horse guiding the animal to a stable. He then helped both Amaya and Ember off. "I figured it would be nice to stop here,-" he paused, seeing the slight panic in Amaya's blind eyes. "Wh-what's wrong?"

The Voltaris responded, her voice trembling, "certain...certain parts of the Nether sounded like this- whenever-" her breathing quickened. "whenever I would- be tortured, it was always in that are-area," her hands were shaking at this point.

Achillean went to give Amaya a small hug, but the moment he even touched her, she flinched back.

...

The blood pounded in her ears. Her heart thudded in her chest. Her hands shook. Her feet tingled. Her vision disfigured as if she were looking through a fisheye lens. Amaya had to get away. She couldn't stay near this place any longer. There was too much of a risk of capture here.

Amaya clutched the horse's reins, her hands wrapped so tightly around it that her nails dug into her palms. Breathing was hard. Really hard. As if she had just run all the way around Ardonia.

Her legs buckled beneath her as painful memories returned. She dug her nails into her scalp. She begged the stars to make it stop.

But they did not respond to her cry.

"Amaya!" A voice called. Slightly breaking her out of her panic. "It's alright, your safe," the voice was calm and reassuring.

She wanted to believe she was safe.

But she couldn't.

She glanced up to see a figure standing over her. The Voltaris' heart dropped in her chest

It was Tygren.

She had been found.

The Voltaris backed away, she felt like she couldn't breathe, Amaya opened her mouth to cry out but no sound escaped her.

"Amaya it's me, you're having a panic attack, just breathe for me,"

the Voltaris froze, her vision growing slightly clearer. She felt someone wrap their arms around her in a hug.

She swallowed, feeling like her throat was closing up. "Shhhh, it's alright" Achillean comforted her.

Her breathing slowly calmed down; Her shaking eased. "Sorry-" she apologized.

"Don't be," Achillean paused, helping Amaya back to her feet. "If you want, we can just skip over the town,"

"No, no I-I'll be fine," her voice became less shaky. "If your sure," Achillean replied turning to leave the stable, Amaya followed behind, she watched as her daughter grabbed Achillean's hand, the Nestoris then picked the child up. A smile formed on the Voltaris' face, "looks like you have a friend," she laughed slightly, still on edge from the panic attack.

The small town was not as busy as she had suspected, most of the humans were too busy doing their own thing to even glance at her, the ones that did shot her looks.

Most of Ardonia knew about the red Ardoni, and how they were allied with the Nether.

It was nice to stretch her legs, she had been on that horse for several hours now.

They both walked into a small market area, it was much louder than the rest of the town. Each booth was marked with several banners, each representing a kingdom.

"Whats a Voltaris doing here," one of the human salesmen hissed, his voice was dripping in venom.

Amaya winced. "Im just traveling with a friend,"

"Your kind isn't welcome here, scram, before I report you," the human spoke dangerously.

Amaya nodded, feeling the Nestoris gently tug on her hand.

Yet another downside to being blind. The Voltaris followed Achillean back to the stable. She was glad to be leaving the city.

...

Achillean urged the horse into a full gallop, the sooner they got to Nestoria the better.

The pounding of the creature's hooves reminded him of his own heartbeat. It felt nice to have the coast's warm breeze through his hair, he preferred the warm weather as opposed to the barrier mountain's harsh temperatures. The sun was high in the sky as it warmed the Ardoni province.

The sounds of crashing waves reached Achillean's ears a small smile formed on the Nestoris' face. He was home.

The surrounding forest thinned out, Achillean's eyes drifted to the ocean. He could see several fishing boats on the water, slowly moving.

Birds flew above, chipping and creating all kinds of noise.

You wouldn't suspect that Ardonia was in the middle of a war.

Achillean slowed the horse to a walk. He sucked in a deep breath, enjoying the smell of sea salt.

"Is that the ocean, I hear?" Amaya asked. Achillean nodded sliding off the horse "Yeah, quiet calming isn't it?"  
  
"Very much so,"

He helped Amaya and Ember off the horse. The child was glancing around in awe.

The Nestoris gently took Amaya's hand leading the Voltaris into the village. Several of the Nestoris clan gave him odd looks, some even whispered to others.

The sandy ground squeezed between his toes, it was a nice feeling, he had almost forgotten what it felt like to be home, to have a real family.

family was a term Achillean didn't use often, sure he had his mother and brothers, but it was never whole, not since his father died. His father had been the master before Aegus. Achillean had not known him well, as when he was younger his father spent most of his time leading the clan, Achillean knew he had cared for his children, but when you were the clan master they were your family, you had to do everything in your power to lead them, and keep the peace.

The home he grew up in came into view, it looked old, it was clear it had been through several storms, he walked forwards near the cave entrance, he rasped his knuckles on the stone wall asking for permission to enter.

"Just a moment!" an older female voice called back. Achi

llean smiled, his mother was home. Behind him, he could hear Amaya shift slightly and her breathing picking up. He wrapped his arm around her waist. "It'll be alright," he

whispered, kissing her forehead.

The action caused the Voltaris to blush. In return, she kissed him back, it sent sparks through his body, even though this wasn't the first time they had kissed he still enjoyed it. They broke away, both blushing hard.

Achillean watched Ember hug her mother's leg asking to be held, the Nestoris laughed watching as Amaya picked up the child. The Tidesinger glanced into the cave the sound of footsteps growing closer, An elder Nestoris came into view, her hair was tied up into a messy bun, a few strands of loose hair fell into her face, she was about the same age as Master Aegus. The Nestoris was Apeiron- his mother. Her golden eyes brightened at the sight of her son. "Achillean, my son" they hugged, Achillean was much taller than Apeiron so hugs were a bit awkward.

"It's so good to see you, but what brings you home not more trouble I hope?" Apeiron asked, she had not yet seen Amaya or Ember, "ill get to that, but I have some people I would like you to meet," Achillean moved out of the way so the elder could see the two Voltaris. "These two have been traveling with me for a while-"

"You have a girlfriend!" Apeiron rubbed her hands together, happy for her son. "Never thought I would see the day!"

"Heheh, yeah" Achillean scratched the back of his neck, blushing.

"Where are my manners, come inside," Apeiron gestured into the cave home, Achillean led Amaya into the home, all four Ardoni sat on an old woven rug on the ground, the Tidesinger traced over the faded pattern with his finger, like he used to do when he was a child.

He glanced over at Amaya to see that the Voltaris' hands were shaking slightly. He reached out clasping his hand in hers giving it a gentle squeeze.

"You have no reason to be on edge here, you are safe," Apeiron lightly told the Voltaris. "Though im sure you have plenty of reasons for being on edge," the Elder Nestoris' gaze drifted to the Voltaris' broken horn, scratched eyes, and burns on her left side. "You have seen a lot," Apeiron whispered, giving the Voltairs a hug

...

Amaya nodded, smiling the Nestoris was so friendly towards her, not even questioning the fact she was a Voltaris. "And you have a little one!" Amaya felt Aperion let her hands drop. "Yes," Amaya replied. She let out a calm breath, feeling Achillean wrap his arm around her shoulders. "Told you," he whispered in her ear. The Voltaris laughed. "Yeah, you did,"

"Is it ok if Amaya and Ember stay with you, while I talk to Master Aegus?"  
  
The elder Nestoris smiled, "of course,"

Achillean nodded leaving, Amaya listened to the sound of his retreating footsteps in the sandy ground.

The Voltaris looked at the ground feeling somewhat awkward. The roar of the ocean eased her nerves.

"Im assuming you had a mate before you met my son?" Aperion asked.

"I did... he- he has returned to the Stars." Amaya lowered her voice, she rubbed Ember's back, the child was fast asleep. Aperion nodded, the elder Nestoris was calm, her voice was soft like Achillean's but if she needed to it could be firm.

"You have made him happy," Aperion paused, "when he was younger he was always carefree, but when this war started that was ripped away from him, he has not been happy in a long time, so thank you,"

Amaya nodded, "he deserves to have a good life,"

Aperion wiped a tear from her eye, "they grow up fast,"

The Voltaris smiled, "yes, yes they do."

"If you don't mind talking about it, what happened, you haven't always been blind,"

Amaya paused, burying her emotions she could be strong for a moment, "I was captured by the Nether," she paused, "they knew I was close to Achillean," the Voltaris swallowed. "I was blinded-"

"-By who?"

Amaya paused, did she want to tell Aperion?  
  
"By Ingressus Voltaris," her voice was barely a whisper. No response came from the Nestoris, "a member of his own clan.... What has he come to?"

Amaya shook her head, wanting to move on she cleared her throat. "You are not surprised im a Voltaris, w-why?"  
  
"What the clans are doing is wrong, power isn't good or evil but the user makes it so," Aperion replied, "the clans at this point are no better than they make the Voltaris out to be,"

"You are wise," Amaya responded. "I've been around for a while, comes with getting older" Aperion smiled.

Amaya laughed, feeling at ease around Aperion.

The Voltaris wasn't sure how long they sat talking, getting to know one another, but it must have been a while when Achillean returned the sun had already started to set.

The male Nestoris entered the cave. His aura was stressed. Amaya turned to look at Achillean. "What's wrong?"

"I- it's nothing, don't worry about it." his voice wavered slightly.

"Achillean..."

The Nestoris sat next to Amaya on the rug he kissed the top of her head, nuzzling her. "It's fine, really,"

"How am I supposed to know if it's fine if you're not telling me?" Amaya whispered.

"The nether has started to retreat, and the remaining forces are falling back, im needed to lead the last battle,"


	15. Will of the Stars

Will of the stars.

Ingressus scowled. "What do you mean, the Nether is retreating! We are on the brink of victory!"

"I cannot risk my kingdom to fight a losing battle," Cronos hissed. "You should do the same, your clan will be crushed if you don't back down,"

The Voltaris master narrowed his eyes. He was surprised the Netharan king had even come to Mt. Velgren to talk to him.

"If you retreat, both of our people will suffer-"

"I _will not_ risk the lives of my people to fight a losing battle, our alliance is _over,_ " Cronos growled, leaving the cave.

Ingressus inhaled sharply, "Tygren!" he shouted. "Let the rest of the clan know we need to fall back!"

The Voltaris clenched his fists, the cold mountain air entered his lungs, he grabbed both his staff and sword walking out of the cave, in the snowy clearing below a few Voltaris lingered. They could not win this war. _Not now._

He narrowed his eyes deep in thought. The Voltaris were notorious for messing with the powers of songs.

Perhaps they couldn't win this war now, with the kingdoms united and powerful.

But when Ardonia was weak and crumbling, that is when they could win.

All they needed was _time._

Ingressus glanced towards two large obsidian spires, they resembled a portal slightly.

To someone else, it would look completely normal, with no use.

To the Voltaris, however, this was their ticket to victory.

He and Tygren had talked about this for some time. The portal would send him forwards one hundred and fifty years.

Then he would win the war.

the Voltaris made his way down the mountain.

Soon the rest of Ardonia would be at their doorstep, and when they showed up, it would be a _bloodbath._

The Voltaris were greatly outnumbered, but not outmatched, not in the slightest. Before their exile, the Voltaris clan was known for having some of the best-trained warriors.

Nowadays the training they could go through was limited, but they were still a force to be reckoned with.

"Ky'Ingressus-?" A voice said from behind him, it wasn't Tygren, they also had yet to be initiated. he paused, trying to remember their name-Cadmus, yes he was young but bold.

He turned to look at Cadmus. "While you are gone, how will any new clan members be Initiated?"

"Let me show you," he beckoned the young Ardoni forwards, Ingressus took out a small knife he carried on him; he sliced his palm open, red blood dripping onto the snow below.

"Cadmus, do you promise to uphold our code, and protect the clan even at the cost of your life?" He asked.

Cadmus nodded.

"Then I ask the stars to look down upon this clanless Ardoni, that his markings might shine red like the blood our clan has shed," Ingressus squeezed more blood out of his palm the thick liquid dropped on Cadmus' head, and slowly his markings turned from white to red.

The young Ardoni looked at his markings in awe as his once colorless lights turned into a shade of red. "Do you see now?" He asked, feeling the power of a new clan member flood through him from Voltar.

"Yes, thank you, Ky'Ingressus!" Cadmus did a little respectful bow before walking off.

Ingressus continued down the mountain. The trip did not take long.

The Voltaris scanned the large plain before him. In a flash, he could imagine all the blood that would be spilled today.

Sometimes he wondered if the stars even cared for what went down on Ardonia. It is said they have a will, for every creature's life. It was often said, ' _Let it be in the will of the Stars,'_

The stars must have loved suffering. There was so much of it on Ardonia.

Soon every Voltaris that could fight had made their way down the mountain. They all wielded dangerous-looking blades. Ingressus held his sword so that it caught the sunlight. _"For my clan, I fight,"_

_..._

The sun's soft light filtered into the room, Amaya groggily sat up, her hair was a mess from sleeping, she tucked loose strands behind her ear, she let out a tired sigh, beside her she heard a soft snore, it must have been Achillean, she smiled to herself she moved to get up from the floor, but she felt the Nestoris gently grab her hand, "stay here," his voice was tired.

"Don't you have an army to lead later,"

"Yeah, but I want to sleep,"

Amaya laughed, laying back down, "Happy,"

"Very," Achillean's voice was throaty from just waking up, the Nestoris shifted so that Amaya's head was resting on his chest. "I wish we could stay like this all day," he purred.

Amaya giggled, "aww is chilly tired?"

"Maybe," he smiled, the Nestoris nuzzled Amaya. The two stayed like that for a few minutes.

"Achillean, we need to get up,"

The Nestoris tiredly muttered an incoherent response, earning a sigh from Amaya.

Much to Achillean's dismay Amaya got up quickly fixing her messy hair, having memorized the layout of the hut the night before, she got to her feet, counting how many steps she had taken, she paused kneeling down "Ember," she rubbed the back of her daughters back, "mhmrph"

"You need to get up," she picked the child up from her makeshift bed. Aperion came into view, "ah you all are awake," she turned towards Achillean, "you might have an hour at the most, then you need to head to the battlefield."

The Nestoris nodded, still half asleep. Aperion face palmed before grabbing a good size, raw fish, and tossing it at him, this action caused the Nestoris to snap awake "what was that for?"

Amaya giggled before turning back to her child.

"Spend the next hour with Amaya," his mother paused as her tone grew serious. "Luck has been on your side so far in this war, you could die,"

Amaya turned back to Aperion, "The stars have kept him safe mostly,"

The elder Nestoris nodded. "That they have, I'm going to be out at the pier, if either of you need me," Aperion turned to leave.

...

"Achillean- slow down, you're going to make me trip," Amaya laughed as Achillean was leading her somewhere.

"Right," he chuckled sheepishly. "It's not far!" Achillean continued to run- but at a slightly slower pace than before.

The smell of salt got stronger. As they got closer to the beach, the crashing and hissing of the waves eased Amaya. "Do you mind telling me what we are doing?"  
  
"Nah,"  
  


Amaya blinked, "you-" her voice was cut off as Achillean interrupted her, "we are here!"

  
"Where is 'here' exactly?" Amaya asked with an amused smile making its way onto her face.

"We are at a beach, mom," Ember responded, "the sand reminds me of warm snow!"

"I bet it does," Amaya rubbed her daughter's back.

They looked like a family.

Amaya sat down on the sandy ground. She basked in the sun's warmth. To her left she could hear Ember playing in the sand, to her right she could hear Achillean rummaging through his bag he had brought. "Did you forget something?"  
  
"No- because it's right here," Achillean shut his bag. In his hand he held a silver horn ring, it had Ardoni symbols engraved around it.

"What did you find?"  
  
"It's a horn ring, you know what they are, right?"  
  
"Yes- why did you bring one?"  
  
"I wanted to give it to you-" Achillean rubbed the back of his neck, "it was my mother's, but she doesn't wear it anymore,"

"I can't-" Amaya started.

"She gave it to me so I could give it to you," Achillean blushed, "it's kinda old but-"

"oh," Amaya paused, she reached her hand out to feel the ring. She ran her fingers across the groves in the metal, feeling each symbol, words formed in her head.

 _Fortes in voluntatem,_ "Strong in will," she whispered.

"You can still read?"

Amaya nodded, "sometimes," the Voltaris handed Achillean the ring, tilting her head so he could slide it across her horn. "There,"

"Thank you," she leaned against him, "anytime, it's the least I could do, since we met," Achillean became slightly flustered. "I've been a lot happier, for so long I became used to the idea that it just wasn't in the Stars for me to be happy," he paused. "This is kinda cheesy," he laughed.

Amaya giggled, her face started to heat up, a sign that she was blushing quite hard.

All three Ardoni sat there for what felt like forever talking, laughing, and sharing memories, Amaya had even told the Nestoris about Elyon, and her life before she left the Voltaris outpost.

"And life- was always that way?" he asked, Amaya nodded. "life, for most of the Voltaris is... very hard,"

"I knew it was bad- but I never imagined-" Achillean's voice trailed off.

Amaya rested her hand on Achillean's clasping it, "there is not much that can be done, the Stars had mercy on me and Ember, I can only hope they help others,"

A horn sounded in the distance, Amaya tilted her head in confusion.

"That's the horn calling for all Nestoris warriors.." Achillean sighed. "It's... it's time for me to go," his voice grew thick.

Amaya and Achillean both got to their feet, the Nestoris picked Ember up, the three Ardoni made their way back to Aperion's hut. Amaya stretched brushing the sand off her legs before walking into the cave. Another horn sounded like the one before. Amaya's heart picked up a little.

"I'll be fine," Achillean told her. "I'll come back,"

"Ada won't leave us," Ember piped up earning a laugh from both older Ardoni, "see, Ember has faith in me!"

Amaya smiled slightly. The sound of the crashing waves rung in her ears, she was used to the sound by now.

The Voltaris' blind eyes grew soft for a moment. Everything would be alright.

Surely the stars meant well.

The Stars gave, but they also took, they took lives, and they were destructive.

But they were also peaceful and full of life. A light in the darkness.

The Stars were the unity of both light and dark, they were the balance.

But sometimes that balance is disrupted, and it's up to the people to reignite that balance, this war had greatly disrupted the balance of the stars, so many lives had been lost, so much had been destroyed, and there was little to no new life.

Even after the war, healing would take a long time. War erupts so suddenly, many lives are thrown into the chaos with no escape. But healing and rebirth takes its time, it's like thawing ice.

Slowly but surely, it happens.

Amaya felt Achillean wrap her into a tight hug. She hugged the Nestoris back, she broke slightly at the thought of this being the last time she ever saw Achillean.

"It's time," he whispered, Amaya could detect hints of worry and fear in his voice.

He shared the same fears the Voltaris did.

Amaya felt Ember also join the hug. Laughing she picked her daughter up so they could have a proper group hug.

She watched as the Nestoris left, listening to his fading footsteps.

"Will he be ok?" Ember asked, breaking the silence between the mother and daughter.

Amaya sighed, "I hope so, Ember. I hope so,"

...

Achillean along with several other Ardoni warriors reached the plains that stretched across the area around the barrier mountains. The air was thick with tension, not even the wind disrupted it. Nor did any animals show themselves to the Armies.

Even nature could sense the coming bloodbath.

"Tidesinger, sir, the Sendaris clan should be here shortly, then we will await your command." another Ardoni approached him, Achillean didn't know his name. They were a Mendoris, young by the looks of it, their voice was quite calm, yet here it wavered.

"No need for formalities, Achillean is fine" he replied. "How soon do you think they will be here?"  
  
"The Sendaris will be here within the next-"

"Sendaris has arrived!" a voice shouted.

Achillean sucked in a deep breath. His heart drummed in his ears.

The battle was chaos. The sounds of iron on iron filled the air along with the pained cries of people being injured and killed.

Achillean's golden eyes scanned the battlefield searching for a certain set of Ardoni markings.

He ducked as a Voltaris attacked him. They were young and fought well.

Achillean slammed his staff into the Voltaris' side. The two fought back and forth.

The Voltaris slashed their blade at the Tidesinger's side, the cut was deep and burned as the Nestoris regained his footing, "I do not wish to kill you," he spoke to the Voltaris in a calm tone, so far he had killed no Voltaris in this war.

And he didn't want to start.

"Lies! The Ardoni have killed countless members of the Voltaris clan!" they attacked again. This time Achillean did not hold back, his staff sliced through the young Voltaris side.

They fell to the ground, their sides heaving, they staggered back to their feet.

Achillean used the end of his staff to push them back down.

"Get it over with, _Tidesinger,_ " they hissed, coughing up blood.

Achillean lowered his staff. This young Ardoni shouldn't have to die.

Before he could say anymore Thalleous plunged his sword through their back, his blue eyes dead as he fought, Achillean froze watching as their markings faded to black. He felt his insides squirm.

"Im sorry," he whispered. Before kneeling down to close the dead Ardoni's colorless eyes.

He looked peaceful in a sickening way.

Achillean got back to his feet, his insides churned. He once again scanned the battle for Ingressus, but so far the Master was nowhere to be seen.

Achillean then turned running closer to the mountain. His heart drummed in his ears as he did so the sounds of the battle echoed around him, almost reminding him of the crashing waves in Nestoria.

A spear flew by him inches from his face, he spun around to face his attacker. It was another Voltaris, they were about the same age as the one Thalleous had killed.

"I can't do this- most of these Voltaris have done nothing wrong,"

Some would say the Nestoris was soft and weak for not killing the Voltaris.

But they did not know the whole story, the reason why he would not kill the Voltaris.

Even if some of them truly deserved it.

Achillean fired off a small shot of his agressium song, before breaking into a full run. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ingressus, fighting several Ardoni.

One by one the Voltaris killed each of them. He held no restraint.

Achillean lunged at the Deathsinger, Anger bubbled in his chest.

They fought slashing at each other, the dry grass around them caught fire, "I don't have time for this!" he heard Ingressus hiss. The Voltaris smacked him over the head with the Voltaris clan staff knocking the Nestoris back. His head throbbed as he staggered back to his feet.

Through the chaos of the fight, Ingressus had fled.

What was he planning? Achillean got back up, the world around him was spinning, for a moment he used his staff for support.

He saw Ingressus starting to climb the mountain. Dizzy, Achillean followed, stumbling ever so slightly.

He stumbled into view of Ingressus the pounding in his head had faded to almost nothing.

"I should have known you would follow me," the Deathsinger paused, "you know I do not wish to kill you, Achillean. But if you refuse to surrender-"

"Then I will do what I must, to stop you."

They clashed. brother against brother, both received several wounds from the other.

But both were holding back, hoping one of them would flee.

But that was not the case.

"They call me... Deathsinger, yet it was they _who slaughtered my people_ and denied me the Prime Songs which were rightfully mine." he paused turning to look at the Nestoris, his eyes narrowed to slits." So why, Achillean, do they call you Tidesinger?"

"Because... I have united the people of Ardonia against this nightmare you have created." the Nestoris responded, his hands shaking slightly. Ingressus then lunged at the Nestoris, his greatsword ablaze. They met the sounds of the fight ringing in Achillean's ears; he was grateful for having such great stamina. He brought his staff down only for the blow to be blocked by a small wall of protistium. The crash of their weapons created little sparks.

Achillean was driven backward by Ingressus, now going on the offense. He activated his song jumping around the battlefield, going in circles around Ingressus so that the Voltaris couldn't get a solid hit on him.

Ingressus jumped upwards crashing into the Nestoris, the Deathsinger threw Achillean into the ground before driving his sword downwards, but the other managed to roll away at the last moment, the Tidesinger got back to his feet charging at the other, Ingressus caught him off guard delivering a hard kick to his chest, the blow knocked him backward, Achillean rolled back to his feet firing his agressum song, Ingressus put up his sword using it as a shield to block the song.

"You certainly have improved your ability to wield the Songs." Ingressus paused, adding."I wonder... what you would have done had you been given the Primes."

"The Prime Songs have always been your desire, not mine." Achillean lowered his staff slightly but still was on guard. "I would have refused them, for no one should wield their combined power."

The Voltaris laughed. "That is what they all say... until you have felt them for yourself." Ingressus charged leaping at the other, they met mid-air, their weapons clashing. Achillean turned to land a blow on the other, but was blocked by Voltar, Ingressus was now using both his sword and staff.

Achillean was now having to dodge twice as fast, a few times the weapons would nick his side, but the cuts were not life-threatening, he lunged at the Voltaris but was flipped over and slammed into the ground, his head exploded with pain, he quickly staggered back to his feet.

"What are you doing here, Ingressus? What sort of magic are you attempting to unleash?! You have already _lost._ "

"You are right... I have lost this war... but you have not defeated me." Ingressus laughed slightly, taking a few steps forward. "You are my greatest adversary, Achillean. You united the clans, allied with the Enderknights, and brought together an army which I could never have hoped to destroy." Ingressus paused to look at the other. He clenched his teeth through the pain of his injuries. "And you- _you_ Achillean, stood between me and the Prime Songs." his voice changed tones to be sadder than before " Do you remember who it was− who suggested I enter the tournament in the first place?"

Achillean looked at the ground, guilt living in his eyes. _"I'm the one that suggested it, but it was your own actions that ignited this war,"_

Ingressus walked towards the glowing portal, his fists clenched.

"I cannot win this war- _not now_...." he turned back towards Achillean."But _I will return_... long after this battle is over and I have been forgotten,"

Achillean moved to stand in front of Ingressus, his staff held out in front of him.

" when Ardonia has grown weak and my enemies are gone, and when you are no longer there to stop me, I made the mistake of letting you live once, I won't make it again!" Ingressus equipped both his sword and staff again, the Nestoris readied himself for another fight.

Ingressus dashed forwards knocking Achillean back, his sides screamed in pain from the blow, the metallic taste of blood entered his mouth.

But before Achillean could get back to his feet, Ingressus caused a rock spire to shoot up from the ground, launching him forwards. He shakily landed back on his feet, the ground trembled beneath him.

Ingressus leaped on the rock, calling a protisium song to surround him as he brought his sword downwards.

Achillean slammed his staff into the shield, shattering it, but no harm had been caused to the Voltaris.

Ingressus fired a bolt of agressum song at Achillean the song knocked the Nestoris off the ledge.

The Nestoris felt dizzy, his whole body ached, and burned. His lungs felt like they were on fire. He crashed into another smaller ledge on the side of the mountain; he didn't try to get up. His vision blurred in and out of focus, he closed his eyes. The whole mountain was spinning.

He could hear footsteps from above. There was a brief pause before they moved away.

Then all became silent.

For a moment he thought he had died.

But the cracking sound of thunder proved him wrong. He staggered upwards, his side screamed in pain. Slowly he climbed up the small cliff face, losing his footing a few times and scratching his legs. Blood ran down them, staining the side of the rock.

He reached the top pulling himself up, he stood up staggering slightly, Ingressus was nowhere to be found, but The Prime Songs he wielded all sat in front of the portal.

Part of him wanted to go into it.

Part of him didn't.

He stood there for what felt like forever.

Was he willing to take the risk?

The portal slowly got smaller.

It was now or never.

Achillean charged forwards leaping through the portal his songs dropping by his side, he landed harshly on the other side.

The sky was dark with a storm, the ground was snowy and the bodies of dead Ardoni lay in the snow, ahead of him he watched Ingressus walk away with two others.

Tygren, and he did not recognize the other's markings.

He watched as Ingressus paused slowly turning to look behind him.

Thinking quickly Achillean dashed to the side out of view, his heart drummed in his chest...

Where had the portal taken him?

more importantly, _when_ had it taken him?

**Authors note**

**I figured I ought to explain a few things.**

**I have this headcanon where Ardoni can be initiated without the clan staff, all that has to be done is an older Ardoni of that clan has to slit a small cut on their wrist or palm and let that blood drip on the clanless Ardoni's head, and like Ingressus had said:**

**"Then I ask the stars to look down upon this clanless Ardoni, that his markings might shine red like the blood our clan has shed,"**

**and the Stars- which in this book play a big part in the story, will allow the clanless' markings to change to said color of said clan.**

**there are a lot of cool concepts I've thought of when working on this story, I sadly won't get to show them all though.**

**anyway, thank you for reading! :D**


	16. Lost time

The blind Voltaris paced back and forth. No one had seen Achillean since he had gone off to fight Ingressus.

And Amaya was fearing the worst.

The Voltaris felt her daughter hug her leg. “he will come back to us,” Ember paused. “he promised he would.”

Amaya knelt down, gently grabbing her daughter's hands, “Som- sometimes promises are made to be broken,”

The chance that Achillean had been killed was a high one. 

Amaya then hugged her daughter. The child had started to whimper slightly, she had started to think of the Nestoris as her father. 

“Is he gone?” 

“I-” Amaya swallowed her cry, “I don’t know, I- I hope not,”

“If he is, I'm going to miss him,” Ember replied sadly. 

Amaya felt tears stream down her face. She inhaled deeply, drying her tears. 

“Let’s go down to the pier,” she told her daughter, wanting to cheer the child up.

“Ok..”

…

The child followed her mother and Aperion through the Nestoris village. Most of the Ardoni gave her a friendly smile and a wave. 

The sun had a few more hours and then it would set, engulfing the sky in darkness.

Part of her wondered that if Achillean had died- had he met her older brother, and father in the Stars?

sadness fell over her. Almost everyone Ember had loved was dead. 

It seemed the Stars were not in her favor. She fidgeted with her hands. The Voltaris wanted to cry, to just let out all the built-up loss she held.

First, her brother had been slaughtered.

And now Achillean-whom she had started to think of him as her father, might be dead.

It hurt.

It hurt a lot.

The sound of the roaring ocean, she padded out into the sandy ground, she was not used to the feeling of the sand under her feet, or the warm weather Nestoria was blessed with, she looked back at her mother and Aperion, both Ardoni seemed to be silently mourning, but never letting it show- to stay strong.

Aperion said something to her mother, though Ember wasn’t sure what she had said.

The child spent the next half hour playing in the sand. Though she didn’t see it, the fact that she was being carefree for once made her mother smile.

Not much time had passed when the sun had completely set, Nestoria at night was even more stunning than during the day, the noisy birds had all gone silent leaving the soft whispers of the wind and the cry of the ocean. 

Fireflies drifted around, their lights softly flashing.

even in the calmness of the surrounding areas, there was a sense of loss that hung in the air. 

a male Nestoris wielding a diamond staff stopped them. His expression was heartbroken as he talked to them.

“They found both Ingressus’ and Achillean’s songs..” he paused, shutting his eyes for a moment almost as if he wished it was a dream. “It is safe to assume they are both dead,” his voice had dropped to a low whisper. 

…

Amaya’s heart shattered right there and then.

he was gone…

he was gone, and he wasn’t coming back.

She was hurting.

And this pain was far worse than what she had suffered in the Nether.

The walk back to Aperion’s hut was silent once they got there Amaya sat down on the carpet both she and Achillean had sat next to each other on the day before.

she took a few deep breaths still comprehending what the Nestoris had said.

He was dead.

It came crashing down on her like a wave. She brought her hand up to her mouth to try to stifle the cry but it did little.

she cried. 

She cried until she had no tears left to shed.. she felt numb, with each breath she took her body shook.

She felt Ember crawl into her lap, in an attempt to comfort her mother.

“Think of it this way,” Aperion began. “He died fighting to protect Ardoni, to protect the ones he held dear to his heart,” she paused. “You were near and dear to his heart Amaya, he loved you both.”

the Voltaris did not respond, though Aperion had a point, he had died fighting the good fight, he died fighting for them.

  
  


A great Ardoni had died that day.

Or so they thought.

… (154 years later)

The smoke choked her lungs, Amaya fell to her knees it felt as if she couldn’t breathe. she staggered back to her feet and continued to cry out for Ember.

It had all happened so suddenly, they had both been walking back from one campfire when the Attack had begun. As soon as the fire had starrted chaos erupted as Ardoni fought and ran.

Amaya and Ember had been separated in that chaos.

“Ember!” She shouted, the roar of the flames almost drowning out her desperate cry.

that’s when she heard it, a screech of pain from her child, adrenaline rushing through her blood she ran to the source of the sound. She may be blind but her other senses had been sharpened.

She followed the sound, silently hoping it wasn’t too late.

The Stars were merciful tonight.

She could imagine what was happening, just by the sound alone.

An older Voltaris had attacked her child.

“Amaya, what a present surprise,” a scratchy male voice spoke up as he addressed her. In return she froze- she knew that voice.

Tygren.

The Voltaris who had tortured her in the Nether.

Amaya took a step back. Her blind eyes widened in fear. 

She looked to where she figured her daughter was, a silent plea to run across her face.

And so Ember ran.

Tygren circled Amaya, like an animal circling its prey.

They fought.

  
  


However it didn’t last long before Tygren had thrown her to the ground, pain seared throughout her body, the moment she found out the Ardoni was Tygren, she knew death would come to her.

Amaya coughed up clots of blood. Her mind was hazy from breathing in so much smoke. “Go to hell,” she whispered, her voice barely audible. 

“Been there,” Tygren replied. His voice was dripping with venom. “Not my favorite vacation spot,” 

A few more long seconds had passed and the roar of the fire seemed to be growing farther away. Her orange-red markings flickered softly.

“I’m coming, Achillean,” she uttered. 

Tygren’s sword pierced through her body, sending shock waves of pain through the Voltaris.

Her ears started to ring, louder and louder until she couldn’t hear anything else.

her once bright markings turned blacker than the night.

  
  


she was dead.

...

  
  


Achillean had been tracking Ingressus for the past six months- during that time it did not seem like Ardonia was in the middle of a war.

he had his thoughts that the portal brought him to a different time.

This only confirmed it.

A few feet away stood Galleous Sendaris. He was much older than Achillean remembered.

“Where has the war gone?” He asked.

The Sendaris sighed. “It’s been one hundred fifty-four years since the first Great War ended,”

“I traveled forwards in time,” the Nestoris spoke with realization.

“Yes…”

Achillean started taking deep and detached breaths, panicking slightly for him it had only been a few months but for the rest of Ardonia it had been over one hundred years.

“Are you alright?” The Sendaris asked him concern laced his voice,

“Yeah-yeah, I’ll-ill be fine,” he paused. “This is just a lot to take it..”

Galleous only nodded. As a silence fell over the small group, Achillean wanted to ask about Amaya and Ember, but he feared what Galleous might say.

“What- what happened to Amaya and Ember?”

“Ember is alive and well… Amaya.. has joined the Stars,”

She was dead.

Achillean’s spirit shattered right then and there. “How did she die?” He tried with all of his might to keep himself calm- to hide the rising cry in his voice.

“the Voltaris attacked one village from each clan, Amaya was killed in the attack on Nestoria,”

Achillean could only nod, Ingressus had tried so many things to shatter his spirit.

But when it came down to it, the simplest of things can obliterate someone’s spirit.

Achillean followed Galleous back to the Knights of Ardonia; they were a small group, about eight members in total.

But a familiar Voltaris caught his attention.

Ember stood a few feet away talking to a younger female Sendaris. She wasn’t the tiny child he knew, she was an adult now, her once stubby horns had grown out, curling across the top of her head, her hair was also much longer, it was tied up in a tight ponytail, and she also now wielded a spear- which was across her back.

The Voltairs’ expression softened at the sight of Achillean- but she also looked surprised to see the Tidesinger.

Without another word, Ember practically tackled him into a hug. The Nestoris hugged her back, happy tears streaming down his face.

“How- how-?” Ember asked, her voice was slightly muffled.

“It doesn't matter,” he responded, letting her go.

When he had left to fight Ingressus, he had thought of Ember as a daughter of sorts.

To come back- and find out it had been one hundred and fifty-four years since he had seen them- to find out Amaya was dead and Ember was now an adult.

That is what broke him.

He hyperventilated, taking huge gulps of air; his lungs burned slightly,

Ember hugged him again. She held sympathy in her eyes.

It took awhile for the Nestoris to calm down- and to just breathe. He felt as if his mind was going into overdrive- just trying to comprehend all of this.

He sat next to Ember- asking her lots of questions about the past hundred years.

At the moment she was telling the story of how her mother- Amaya had died.

“And they attacked. It all happened without warning and, during the chaos we got separated,” she started. “I was attacked,-”

“By who?”

“I don’t know,” Ember replied, Achillean could tell she was growing more emotional by the moment. “But they- had no restraint in attacking me, Amaya through some will of the Stars found us, and he spoke to her as if… as if he knew her, like” Ember paused, “like he had waited to end her life for so long, like he had hurt her before, and was itching to do it again- just to see her suffer,”

Achillean knew at once who had killed Amaya. He clenched his fist, his blood roaring in his ears. “Tygren Voltaris,” ” the Nestoris shut his eyes tightly, when he had rescued Amaya from the hell that was the nether, she had told him all that had happened- how the Deathsinger had blinded her- how Tygren shoved a glowing hot metal rod down her throat.

“She did not speak to me during that time, it was all silent but she told me to run, and so I ran, I turned at the last moment to see him drive his sword through her chest,” the Voltairs had started to slightly cry, no doubt she still missed her mother.

Achillean rested his hand on her shoulder. He himself had tears gathering inside, this hurt mentally, had Amaya- died believing he would be there in the Stars?

Probably. 

That thought hurt. 

It all hurt. Like a thousand swords being driven through his chest. Over and over, with no end in sight to the pain.

Achillean had gotten used to the idea- that the Stars did not hold happiness in the path they had chosen for his life. Sure, he had little moments- a period where he was happy- like he had been with Amaya, like he had been with Ingressus.

Ember opened her mouth to speak again, “mom used to tell me, that we learn to value heaven because we go through hell,” 

Achillean smiled sadly. That was one of the things that he loved about Amaya, her ability to speak softly, while telling a harsh truth.

We all go through hell.

Some more than others.

…

The next few months flew by, he had taken to training Ember, however he was always wary about letting her take part in the fights, the Knights had also grown in numbers and were now a strong fighting force.

Within the next few weeks they would start collecting the Primes- to keep them away from the Deathsinger.

Achillean was currently in Ataraxia, in his hand he held Amaya’s horn ring, it still looked the same as he had remembered it. He ran his finger over the cool, carved metal.

He bit his lip, tears rolling down his cheeks.

He still missed Amaya.

It was like his heart was shattering. Every Single. Day.

He wasn’t sure how much more he could take. He wiped the tears from his face, only for more to take their place, he sat on the edge of the floating island. 

“I miss you,”


End file.
